Another Love
by aisyaeva
Summary: Dia bukan pemeran utama./tanpa sengaja aku jatuh cinta padanya,sederhana, tenang./kau tahu agar terhindar dari pandangan buruk?/Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak membalas cintaku/Gadis paling menggairahkan/18 plus /new story again/ShisuHina/Rnr/fav and foll/enjoy this fict/if dont like dint read/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Mr. MK**

 **Another Love**

 **Shisui. U x Hinata.H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Crack fair baru, kira-kira ada yang suka ga ya, kalau aku sich suka yang penting female charanya Hinata, the one and only, kuharap ada yang ngasih kesempatan buat Shisui.**

 **Happy reading.**

Kicau burung di pagi hari terdengar indah di padu sinar hangat matahari pagi yang semakin menyebar di sebagian belahan bumi, dedaunan menunjukan hijaunya diterpa cahaya dan di goyangkan angin, awan-awan belum muncul karena ini masih pagi.

Sebuah bangunan bergaya istana dengan pilar-pilar beton yang menjulang tinggi sebagai penyangga bangunan itu tampak gagah dan mempesona, di halaman yang begitu luas terparkir mobil-mobil mewah dan gagah yang akan membuat silau bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Disebuah ruangan yang begitu luas dengan meja makan yang memanjang dan kursi yang berjajar, di setiap kursi tersebut sudah ada yang mendudukinya.

Di kursi utama ada seorang pria berkharisma tingkat tinggi, para maid yang lebih dari 10 orang itu mulai menghidangkan sarapan mulai dari pria tersebut, kemudian di lanjutkan pada orang berikutnya yang berada di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri pria tersebut dan berlanjut terus dengan orang yang berada satu meja makan dengannya.

Setelah makanan selesai di hidangkan semua anggota keluarga memanjatkan doa sebelum menyantap makanan, kemudian saling mengucapkan kata selamat makan dan mereka makan dalam keheningan.

"Apa Arashi dan Shisui belum datang?" ucap pria yang duduk di kursi utama, tatapannya tertuju pada dua kursi kosong di sisi sebelah kiri paling ujung.

"Seperti biasa, sepertinya mereka menganggap pertemuan ini tidaklah penting." ucap seorang pria yang berada di sisi kanan.

"Seharusnya mereka datang, karena wasiat tidak akan di bacakan jika ada anggota keluarga yang tidak hadir walaupun hanya satu orang." ucap seorang pria lagi yang berada di sisi kiri.

"Shisui dan bibi Arashi pasti sibuk, kehidupan mereka berbeda dengan kita semua." ucap seorang pemuda dengan garis halus di wajahnya.

Uchiha Madara yang duduk di kursi utama melihat semua anggota keluarga besar Uchiha yang hadir, Fugaku, Mikoto, dengan dua putra mereka Itachi dan Sasuke, ada juga Izuna dan Sakura dengan putri mereka Sarada yang baru berusia 3 tahun, sedangkan Obito dan Rin adalah pasangan muda yang belum di karuniai anak, ada juga Inabi, Tekka, Setsuna, Hikaku dan Yashiro yang merupakan pemuda pemudi generasi penerus sama seperti Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak di bacakan dengan cepat saja, aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal seperti itu." tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bersuara, pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu beranjak, tapi sang ayah memberinya tatapan yang berarti menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Selain wasiat dari Kakek Teyaki, ada hal lain yang akan di sampaikan oleh pengacara beliau, tuan Hizashi Hyuga." ucap Madara kembali.

"Kira-kira hal penting apa yang akan di sampaikan?" kali ini seorang pemuda bernama Tekka berusia 20 tahun bertanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin tentang perjodohan." ucap Madara singkat.

"Ya itu benar, Kakek kalian punya rencana sebelum beliau meninggal." ucap seorang wanita tua yang duduk di kursi utama yang bersebrangan dengan Madara, seorang nenek bernama Uruchi, yang merupakan istri dari Teyaki Uchiha yang sudah meninggal dan wanita tua itu adalah nenek dari para pemuda Uchiha.

"Apa?, nenek kami semua sudah memiliki kekasih, bagaimana mungkin kami menerima perjodohan ini?" ucap pemuda bernama Hikaku, pemuda tampan berusia 21 tahun yang baru lulus dari akademi.

"Nenek tidak tahu nak, nanti sore kita akan mengetahuinya, jadi sore nanti kalian harus berkumpul, dan kuharap Arashi dan Shisui juga sudah berada di sini." lanjut nenek Uruchi sambil tersenyum.

Semua pemuda keluarga Uchiha hanya bisa menghela napas, mereka tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang kakek yang mereka sayangi.

 **Another Love.**

Seorang gadis berjalan terburu-buru di lahan parkir sebuah _departement store_ , di tangan kanan dan kirinya penuh dengan barang belanjaanya, si gadis tampak kesulitan membawa barangnya yang begitu banyak, selain itu penglihatanya sedikit terganggu karena beberapa kotak belanjaan yang menumpuk di tangannya, selain itu pakaian seksinya terlihat tidak nyaman juga _high heels_ yang mempersulit langkahnya.

Bruggh...

"Aww,..." si gadis meringis karena bokongnya yang mendarat di lantai parkir, baru saja gadis tersebut bertabrakan dengan seseorang, dia tidak tahu bahwa di hadapanya ada orang selain dirinya yang berada di lahan parkir yang sepi, semua barang yang di bawanya berserakan, gaun pendeknya tersingkap sampai pertengahan paha mulusnya, belum lagi hak sepatunya yang tinggi itu patah di sebelah kanan.

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja, nona?, baik-baik saja?." tanya suara yang si gadis tahu itu adalah suara khas seorang laki-laki, si gadis mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah pemuda tersebut, seorang pemuda dengan penampilan yang sederhana, rambut pendeknya berwarna hitam dan sedikit berantakan, ya _'sedikit tampan'_ menurut pendapat si gadis.

"Ya ampun itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah kudengar." ucap si gadis dan si pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat keadaanku, apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?." lanjut si gadis dengan kesal.

"Makanya aku bertanya nona?, aku bertanya." ucap pemuda itu dia terlihat begitu tenang.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kenapa tidak memanggilku, aku bisa membantu mengangkat barangmu, mengangkat barangmu." ucap si pemuda itu lagi, gadis itu masih belum beranjak dia melepas sepatu kanannya dan melihat hak sepatunya yang patah, malang sekali.

"Ah, aku tahu kau itu buruh angkut dari orang yang berbelanja di sini?" pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya, si gadis tersenyum meremehkan, kemudian berdiri dengan memakai sebelah sepatu.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, gara-gara kau sepatuku patah, kau tahu berapa harganya?" si gadis berkata jengkel.

"Kalau tidak butuh bantuan ya sudah aku pergi, aku pergi." si pemuda berbalik dan hendak melangkah, si gadis semakin kesal, baru pertama kalinya dia di abaikan seorang pemuda.

"Hey ..."

Bugh...

Sepatu patah melayang ke kepala si pemuda, sepatu malang berwarna putih itu tergeletak tak berdaya, sipemuda berbalik, dan menatap si gadis, tatapannya beralih pada sepatu malang yang patah di bagian haknya, pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri si gadis.

Gadis itu terkejut saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba berjongkok dan mengangkat kaki kirinya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?, dasar bodoh." si gadis berusaha menurunkan kembali kaki kirinya, tapi pemuda itu melepas sepatunya kemudian memegangnya tepat di depan wajah si gadis.

Ctaakk..

Si gadis membulatkan matanya, pemuda itu mematahkan hak sepatu sebelah kirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau sudah gila?, dasar menyebalkan." ucap si gadis dengan kesal.

"Sepatumu sudah tidak berharga lagi, jangankan di jual, di berikan pada orang lain pun tidak ada yang mau menerimanya, tapi selain itu sepatumu juga masih bisa dipakai lagi, di pakai lagi." si pemuda tersenyum menawan.

"Lagi pula kau salah kostum nona, di pagi hari kau memakai pakaian seperti itu, ya ampun, ya ampun." si gadis membuka mulut dan kehilangan kata, berani sekali pemuda itu menilainya, tapi yang di katakan pemuda itu benar adanya, si gadis cantik yang menggerai rambutnya memakai dress mini putih yang memperlihatkan kulit mulusnya, tali dress yang hanya sebesar jari kelingking menggantung indah di bahu mulusnya jangan lupa belahan dada yang sedikit terlihat karena model dada rendah dress tersebut, di bagian bawah terlihat seperti kurang bahan, dress itu begitu pendek, 10 senti di atas lututnya.

"Berani sekali kau, kenapa tidak bercermin dulu sebelum menghina orang lain." si pemuda menggeleng sambil tersenyum mendengar perkataan si gadis.

"Kau sendiri di pagi hari tubuhmu sudah di penuhi dan berbau keringat, pakaianmu juga tampak tidak cocok, dan apa-apaan itu, rambutmu berantakan." ucap si gadis sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, dia melihat pemuda itu hanya memakai celana jeans dengan warnanya yang sudah pudar dan kaos hitam dan sepatu _sneakers,_ sangat biasa.

"Paling tidak celanaku ini tidak akan tersingkap dan dadaku juga tidak akan terbuka, terbuka." ucap pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Kau,...iihhh...dasar menyebalkan!" si gadis berteriak.

"Dasar orang aneh, bicaramu saja di ulang-ulang." lanjut si gadis.

Pemuda berusia sekitar 22 tahun itu mengambil semua barang belanjaan si gadis yang berantakan, kemudian menyusunya dengan rapi, tidak hanya itu si pemuda menyambar tas selempang mewah milik si gadis dan tangannya merogoh kedalamnya, gadis itu terkejut dan menyangka pemuda itu adalah seorang kriminal.

"Lancang sekali kau, kembalikan tasku!." lagi-lagi dia berteriak tapi pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, pemuda itu menekan sebuah tombol dan salah satu mobil mewah yang berada di parkiran berbunyi, ya pemuda itu mengambil kunci mobil milik si gadis.

"Hey, kembalikan kunci mobilku dasar pencuri,..."gadis itu terkejut, si pemuda itu menghampiri mobil dengan membawa kuncinya juga, gadis itu berusaha mengejar tapi kakinya terasa sakit mungkin dia terkilir saat terjatuh tadi.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil dan memasukan semua barang milik si gadis ke dalamnya, setelah itu dia berbalik dan menghampiri si gadis.

"Ini kunci mobilmu, semua barangmu juga sudah beres, sekarang pulanglah, pulanglah." si pemuda mengambil tangan si gadis dan menaruh kunci mobil di atasnya.

"Lancang sekali kau menyentuhku, dasar tidak punya sopan santun." si gadis menepis tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Tugasku sudah sudah selesai, jadi selamat tinggal, semoga harimu menyenangkan, menyenangkan." si pemuda itu berbalik kemudian melangkah meninggalkan si gadis, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik kembali dia melihat gadis itu masih terdiam dan tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Hey, apalagi?, kenapa masih diam disitu, cepat pulanglah!" ucap si pemuda, dia melihat ke arah gadis yang bertelanjang kaki, kedua sepatunya yang sudah rusak juga tergeletak di sisinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, pergilah!" ucap si gadis dengan sikap angkuhnya.

"Oh, mau kupakaikan juga sepatunya?." si pemuda masih saja menggoda gadis tersebut.

"Diamlah, pergi sana!" si gadis memberengut, terlihat sekali dia seorang yang manja.

"Lalu, kenapa masih disitu, masih ingin melihatku?, melihatku?" si pemuda menampilkan kembali senyumannya.

"...Ihhhhh...kakiku sakit, bodoh."

"Sepertinya tadi terkilir, dan itu semua karena ulahmu!" si gadis berjongkok dan memijat pergelangan kakinya yang membiru, si pemuda menghela napas kemudian melangkah menghampiri si gadis, saat sudah sampai tanpa ragu dia menarik satu tangan si gadis menaruhnya di pundak dan dia mengangkat tubuh si gadis di bahunya seperti membawa karung beras.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini?, turunkan aku,...dasar tidak punya etika, ..turunkan aku bodoohh." si gadis yang terkejut tubuhnya di angkat segera berontak dan berteriak, kakinya bergerak seperti menendang.

"Diamlah, atau kau mau kalau aku mengintip pakaian dalammu?" si pemuda menahan tawanya

"Apa?, dasar kurang ajar." si gadis berkata namun tidak berani berontak, tentu saja dia takut pemuda itu mengintip pakaian dalamnya.

Brugh...

"Aww,.." si gadis memekik, saat pemuda itu menjatuhkan dan mendudukannya di kursi mobil.

"Sudah, kau masih bisa menginjak rem bukan?" ucap si pemuda.

"Ini sepatumu, sekarang pulanglah." si pemuda pergi setelah memberikan sepasang sepatu patah, sepertinya dia tadi mengambilnya saat mengangkat tubuh si gadis.

Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan, si gadis memberikan tatapan tajam padanya, si gadis masih kesal dengan perlakuan pemuda itu kepadanya, pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaannya, gadis itu tetap bersyukur pemuda tersebut bukanlah orang mesum yang mau melecehkannya, sebaliknya pemuda tersebut tanpak tidak tertarik, tidak peduli atau _'dia tidak normal?.'_

 _..._

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver terparkir manis di depan rumah mewah bergaya Jepang Modern, dari dalam mobil keluar seorang gadis yang bertelanjang kaki, langkahnya tertatih karena pergelangan kakinya terkilir, seorang penjaga menghampirinya.

"Ko bawa semua barangku ke dalam." ucap si gadis pada penjaga rumahnya

"Baik nona!" jawab pria tersebut.

Gadis itu memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan bertelanjang kaki, lantai rumah yang berwarna putih tersebut terasa dingin di kakinya.

"Hinata,..sayang kau kenapa?, mana sepatumu, dan kenapa cara jalanmu seperti itu?" seorang wanita yang sudah tak lagi muda bertanya pada gadis bernama Hinata.

"Ibu, kakiku sakit, sepertinya terkilir, dan sepatuku rusak" jawab Hinata.

"Ya ampun kenapa bisa seperti ini, kakimu bengkak?" ibu Hinata tampak khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Ini karena aku bertabrakan dengan pemuda itu, pemuda kuli angkut yang suka membantu membawakan barang belanjaan." jawab Hinata, gadis itu memijat kakinya yang bengkak.

"Berani sekali dia membuat putriku seperti ini." ucap ibu Hinata dengan kesal.

"Tidak itu bukan salahnya, tapi aku yang salah, aku tidak melihatnya saat berjalan." jawab Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepat obati kakimu, karena nanti sore kita ada acara." Hinata menghela napas, dia harus jadi boneka suruhan ayah dan ibunya lagi.

"Ke istana Uchiha?" tanya Hinata, tatapannya berubah sedih.

"Iya sayang, kau adalah tamu kehormatan di sana." ucap ibu Hinata dengan senangnya.

"Aku tidak mau ibu." Hinata menolak ajakan ibunya.

"Ayolah sayang, masa lalu jangan diingat terus." Hikari ibu Hinata berusaha membujuk putrinya.

"Maksud ibu apa?" Hinata semakin kesal pada ibunya.

"Kau tidak mau kesana karena Sasuke kan?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Kalau ibu tahu kenapa bertanya?, aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, aku sangat membencinya." Hikari hanya mampu menghela napas.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja tapi nanti sore kita tetap akan kesana, lagi pula ayahmu tidak akan menerima alasan apapun, dan kau harus berdandan yang cantik, tunjukan kalau kau adalah gadis yang berkelas, terutama di depan para menantu Uchiha." Hikari berkata panjang lebar, setelahnya wanita itu pergi meninggalkan putrinya yang masih merasakan sakit di kakinya.

Hinata ingin sekali berteriak, ayah dan ibunya tidak berhenti membuat dirinya seperti boneka yang siap di pamerkan, Hinata memang sangat cantik, tapi wajah yang dimilikinya itu tidak membuatnya merasa bahagia, sering sekali Hinata mendapat serangan dari para gadis yang kekasihnya jatuh cinta pada Hinata, dia juga pernah menjadi korban penculikan dan hampir di lecehkan oleh seorang pemuda sakit jiwa yang menyukainya, bahkan Hinata pernah menjadi objek mesum teman kuliahnya melalui foto-foto yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh pemuda tersebut.

Satu hal yang tidak Hinata mengerti, kenapa ayah dan ibunya suka sekali memperlihatkan dirinya pada khalayak umum, padahal mereka tahu semua yang dialami Hinata, padahal Hinata juga pernah merasa trauma, tapi Hinata tidak diberikan pilihan oleh orang tuanya, bahkan tentang pakaianpun Hinata harus bertanya pada Hikari.

 **Another Love.**

Sebuah mobil mewah memasuki pelataran parkir Mansion Uchiha yang megah, dari dalam mobil tersebut keluar seorang gadis cantik beserta kedua orang tuanya, gadis cantik yang mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan dengan warna abu-abu, gadis yang tampak elegan dan terlihat punya rasa percaya diri di setiap langkahnya.

"Anda sudah datang tuan?" Uchiha Madara menyambut kedatangan keluarga Hyuga di depan pintu mansion.

"Uchiha- _san,_ sebuah kehormatan bagi keluarga kami karena anda mengundang kami semua." ucap Hiashi pada Madara.

"Ini karena wasiat dari ayahku." ucap pria muda tersebut.

Kedua keluarga kaya tersebut saling berjabat tangan, Hikari tersenyum puas saat melihat Hinata menjadi tatapan utama para pemuda Uchiha dan tatapan iri para menantu keluarga Uchiha.

Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan semua keluarga Uchiha terhadapnya, salahkan ibunya yang sudah menjadikannya bahan perhatian semua orang.

" _My princes?, you look realy pretty."_ Madara menyapa Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam, pria muda itu mengecup punggung tangan Hinata.

 _"Thank you, my king."_ ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya, semua yang melihat hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat drama yang di mainkan Madara dan Hinata.

Baik keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga mereka semua sudah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan besar dengan banyak kursi, ruangan luas yang bisa diisi lebih dari 50 orang di dalamnya.

"Ekhem..." Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada sebuah suara yang baru saja di dengarnya, Hinata terkejut tapi gadis ini pintar mengendalikan diri sehingga sikapnya tetap terlihat tenang.

Beberapa orang pemuda keturunan Uchiha menghampiri Hinata, mereka datang bersama pasangannya masing-masing, Hinata mendengus saat melihat mereka terutama saat melihat mantan kekasih yang sangat dibencinya, Sasuke.

"Hallo, _my beauty_?, lama tidak bertemu dan kau semakin terlihat menggoda." sungguh ingin sekali Hinata menyumpal mulut pemuda yang ada di depannya.

" _My exboyfriend,_ kau terlihat seperti biasanya, masih bersama Karin?, huh?" ucap Hinata tatapannya beralih pada seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan warna pakaian yang sama dengan rambutnya, menurut Hinata gadis itu terlihat mati gaya karena memakai warna yang sama di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Seleramu itu sangat,-..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, wajah Sasuke terlihat mengeras dan itu membuat Hinata puas, tentu saja Sasuke memahami ucapannya.

"Hai cantik?, apa kabarmu?" Lagi-lagi satu panggilan manis tertuju pada Hinata, Itachi kakak dari Sasuke menyapanya, lengannya di gandeng serorang wanita cantik berwajah tenang, Konan.

Sebenarnya panggilan yang di tujukan untuk Hinata membuat gadis itu merasa muak, Hinata tidak suka diperlakukan seperti barang pecah, Hinata hanya ingin diperlakukan biasa, karena Hinata bukan gadis yang gila pujian.

"Itachi senpai, senang bisa bertemu denganmu." ucap Hinata ramah.

Hinata ingin keluar dari situasi seperti ini, di mana semua menatapnya seolah dia adalah barang pameran.

Hinata bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut, Hinata menyelinap dan melangkah mundur menuju pintu yang berada di belakang ruangan tersebut, tapi niatnya terhenti karena suara gaduh dari orang yang sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening, Hinata yang sudah menyentuh knop pintu membalikan tubuhnya karena penasaran apa yang menyebabkan semua orang terdiam.

Hinata melihat ada dua orang yang baru saja datang ke ruangan tersebut, seorang wanita seusia ibunya yang masih tampak cantik dan elegan, dan satu orang lagi seorang pemuda dengan tampilan sederhana, kemeja hitam dipadu celana panjang hitam, rambutnya juga hitam pendek dan sedikit berantakan, lagi-lagi Hinata melihat orang yang mati gaya selain Karin.

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata pemuda tersebut, Hinata mengenali pemuda itu, pemuda yang sama yang sudah membuat kakinya terkilir, pemuda yang menilai penampilannya, dan pemuda yang sudah berbuat seenaknya pada Hinata, sementara sikap pemuda itu tampak begitu tenang, namun siapa tahu jika ternyata pemuda itu sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata.

"Namanya Shisui, Uchiha Shisui." Itachi berbisik di belakang Hinata.

"Uchiha?,.." Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak mungkin pemuda sederhana itu seorang Uchiha, seperti yang semua orang tahu semua anggota keluarga Uchiha punya gaya tersendiri, identik dengan keangkuhan, kearoganan dan juga kesombongan, namun semua itu menunjukan betapa tingginya kasta mereka.

"Itu benar, Shisui adalah saudaraku tapi dia juga sahabatku, usianya lebih muda tiga tahun dariku, di tubuhnya mengalir darah Uchiha, Uchiha yang sejati." jawab Itachi pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa ada anggota Uchiha lain yang tidak Hinata kenal, sejak kecil Hinata sudah mengenal seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha, tapi tak pernah sekalipun mendengar nama Shisui di sebut, hampir seluruh keluarga Uchiha punya popularitas yang melebihi seorang selebritis, lalu siapa Shisui itu sebenarnya.

...

Hizashi paman Hinata yang menjabat sebagai pengacara pribadi dari Teyaki Uchiha sudah hadir, kembaran ayah Hinata itu mulai mengabsen seluruh keluarga Uchiha, karena wasiat tidak akan di bacakan jika salah satu di antara mereka tidak hadir.

"Akhirnya semuanya lengkap, dan terima kasih atas kehadiran anda nyonya Arashi, dan juga putra anda." ucap Hizashi, dan wanita yang di panggil Arashi itu hanya menganggukan kepala begitupun dengan putranya, Shisui.

"Dan keluarga Hyuga, terima kasih sudah bersedia datang sebagai tamu di acara keluarga ini." ucap Hizashi pada keluarga Hyuga atau keluarganya sendiri.

Tujuh belas anggota keluarga Uchiha tidak termasuk Sarada yang masih balita, tiga orang keluarga Hyuga dan para tamu lainya termasuk para kekasih pemuda Uchiha sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

Dan kebetulan yang tidak menguntungkan untuk Hinata, bagaimana tidak gadis itu duduk berhadapan dengan Shisui, kursi-kursi di susun secara berhadapan untuk keluarga Uchiha dan para tamu lainya, jarak mereka hanya dua meter saja tujuannya adalah untuk menciptakan kerukunan, sedangkan Hizashi berada di tengah antara kursi keluarga dan kursi para tamu.

Hinata merasa risih saat pemuda bernama Shisui itu menatapnya, Hinata berpikir pemuda itu pasti menilai penampilannya lagi.

 _'Apa yang kau lihat?, apa kau tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik?'_

 _'Kalau kau berani menilaiku lagi, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan dirimu.'_

Hinata bergumam karena Shisui menatapnya datar dan juga dingin.

"Bagaimana tuan apa bisa di mulai?" Hizashi bertanya pada Madara yang merupakan pemimpin keluarga Uchiha, pria itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Semua orang yang hadir menyimak pembukaan surat wasiat dari Teyaki, Hizashi juga menerangkan semua aset-aset yang di miliki keluarga tersebut, Teyaki Uchiha membagikan hartanya secara merata dan membuat semua orang merasa lega, paling tidak mereka tidak akan meributkan atau mempermasalahkan harta yang mereka dapat.

"Masih ada satu surat lagi." ucap Hizashi yang membuat semua orang penasaran.

"Tuan Teyaki ingin memberi satu wasiat lagi, beliau menulis sendiri surat ini satu tahun lalu jauh sebelum beliau sakit dan meninggal, surat ini masih tersegel, anda semua boleh melihatnya." Hizashi memperlihatkan surat tersebut, surat dengan amplop coklat berukuran sedang itu masih tersegel rapi dan terdapat stempel milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Saya akan membacakan surat ini dan diharapkan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha bisa lebih bijak menanggapi isi surat ini dan menghargai semua yang di tulis oleh tuan Teyaki." Hizashi meyakinkan semua orang.

...

 _'Aku Teyaki Uchiha dengan sadar dan tanpa paksaan ingin mengatakan'_

 _'Dulu aku punya seorang sahabat, Hiromi Hyuga, aku banyak berhutang padanya termasuk hutang nyawa, itulah sebabnya aku mempercayai seluruh anggota keluarga tersebut.'_

 _'Aku dan Hiromi sudah berjanji, suatu saat akan menjodohkan salah satu keturunan kami baik anak ataupun cucu kami tapi Hiromi sudah lebih dulu meninggal dan aku ingin mewujudkan janji tersebut.'_

 _'Cucu perempuan satu-satunya Hiromi akan kujodohkan dengan salah satu cucuku, gadis itu harus memilih salah satu di antara, Inabi, Tekka, Setsuna, Hikaku, Yashiro, Itachi, Shisui dan Sasuke.'_

 _'Atau gadis itu boleh memilih putra bungsuku Uchiha Madara jika putraku masih lajang'_

 _'Jika ada yang menolak dengan terpaksa aku menghapus semua wasiatku untuknya, dan untuk gadis Hyuga jika dia menolak, maka dia juga akan di hapus namanya dari daftar pewaris keluarga Hyuga.'_

 _'Demikian surat wasiat ini kubuat, kuharap kedua belah pihak menyetujuinya karena ini adalah keinginan terakhirku dan juga Hiromi Hyuga.'_

 _..._

Hinata tidak percaya kenapa dirinya dilibatkan dalam surat wasiat tersebut, apalagi di suruh memilih salah satu pemuda Uchiha yang pada dasarnya memiliki sikap angkuh, para pemuda Uchiha sudah memiliki kekasih.

Sedangkan para gadis kekasih pemuda Uchiha sudah menatap tajam pada dirinya, terutama Uzumaki Karin dan Konan.

"Paman, kau pasti salah, surat wasiatnya, itu-...?" Hinata berkata dengan gugup.

"Hinata, ini tidak salah, tenang saja kau bisa memikirkannya, aku memberimu waktu selama,...satu jam, setelah itu selesaikan tugasmu?" ucap Hizashi.

"Apa?, satu jam?, tapi..." Hinata merasa kesal, Hinata mendengar semua orang berbisik, namun ada sebagian yang bisa didengar Hinata, cacian dan makian di tujukan untuk dirinya.

...

Hinata berada di ruang perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha, Hizashi hanya memberinya waktu satu jam, Hinata menjambak rambutnya, di saat seperti ini ayah dan ibunya tidak membantu, mereka memberikan semua keputusan pada Hinata sendiri.

Hinata tidak mungkin memilih Madara, pria itu memang masih muda 27 tahun, tapi pria itu terlalu berkharisma untuknya, Itachi juga bukan pilihan yang baik, pemuda itu seperti kakak baginya, Tekka, Inabi Setsuna, Yashiro dan Hikaku juga tidak untuk dipilihnya, Sasuke?, Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko kembali tersakiti oleh pemuda itu, Hinata sering sekali menitikkan air mata saat menjadi kekasih pemuda itu satu tahun yang lalu, Sasuke menghianatinya dengan Karin, sedangkan Shisui, tidak ada satu informasi apapun yang Hinata ketahui tentang pemuda itu.

Waktu satu jam Hinata sudah hampir habis, Hizashi kembali memanggilnya, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Grebb..

Hinata terlonjak saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Nak?,..." seorang wanita yang sudah tua menyapa Hinata saat keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan.

"Nenek?" Hinata memanggil wanita tua yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

"Apa kau gugup?," Hinata mengangguk, nenek tua itu sudah cukup Hinata kenal jadi tidak ada rasa canggung yang di rasakan Hinata.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, siapapun dari mereka yang kau pilih, aku akan senang, aku menyetujui perjodohan ini." ucap nenek Uruchi disertai senyuman ramahnya, Hinata juga tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

...

"Hinata Hyuga?" langkah Hinata yang masih tertatih karena sakit di kakinya harus terhenti karena sebuah panggilan

"Karin?.." Hinata melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Apa kau merasa senang?, jangan berpikir untuk memilih Sasuke, karena dia adalah milikku." ucap Karin dengan tegas, Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memilihnya?, apa kau tidak dengar tadi?, aku bebas memilih siapapun?" Karin terlihat begitu marah.

"Dan kurasa Sasuke mengharapkanku untuk memilih dirinya." Hinata kembali tertawa.

"Jangan buang waktumu, Karin, jika aku mau aku bisa mengambil Sasukemu sejak dulu." Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Karin yang terdiam.

Hinata sudah kembali bergabung bersama yang lainnya, wajah para pemuda terlihat sedikit tegang berbeda sekali dengan Shisui yang justru terlihat tenang, para pemuda Uchiha sebenarnya tidak akan merasa rugi jika Hinata memilih mereka, justru mereka beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti Hinata, maka dari itu mereka tidak protes sama sekali.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan?" tanya Hizashi, Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Baiklah, Siapa yang akan kau pilih." Hizashi mengajak Hinata untuk berdiri bersamanya, gadis itu menelan ludah, Hinata benar-benar gugup.

"A-Aku, aku memilih,... Shisui, Uchiha Shisui." ucap Hinata dengan terbata, semua orang membulatkan matanya, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ayah dan ibu Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya.

Hinata melihat ke arah Shisui, pemuda itu menundukan wajahnya, namun Hinata tahu pemuda itu marah, dan ibu Shisui juga menatap tajam dirinya.

Hinata tetap berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, apa keputusannya sudah benar, Hinata bimbang, dan juga takut.

 _'Ya Tuhan tolong aku, pemuda itu terlihat marah sekali aku takut.'_

Belum selesai Hinata bergumam, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan tarikan ditanganya yang begitu keras.

Kakinya yang terasa sakit semakin terasa saat Hinata harus berjalan cepat, pemuda itu Shisui menarik Hinata untuk menjauhi ruangan tersebut, Hinata takut apa yang akan di lakukan Shisui padanya, gadis itu hanya mampu berdoa semoga pemuda itu tidak menyakitinya.

 **To be continue.**

 **Haiii, aisya nongol lagi dengan fict baru dan fair baru...**

 **Percaya atau tidak aku dapet feel untuk Shisui...yeeey, ga tau kalau reader, kuharap kalian juga suka fair ini...**

 **Ayo dukung donk, di fav, foll and review juga, gimana menurut kalian tentang fict ini?**

 **Mungkin di chap 1 ini belum terlalu jelas confliknya, tapi seiring waktu akan di jelaskan tentang Shisui...**

 **Ok, kuharap ada yang mau baca fict ini...**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih.**

 **Salam aisyaeva..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Mr, MK**

 **Another Love**

 **Shisui. U x Hinata. H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance.**

 **Typo(s), OOC, ide cerita pasaran, dan segala kekurangan ada di fict ini.**

 **Special fict untuk azuramethyst dan Ozellie Ozel, hope you like.**

 **Happy reading.**

waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, hanya sebentar lagi malam akan segera datang, suasana di pelataran parkir istana Uchiha dipenuhi mobil yang berjajar rapi disana, di sebuah ruangan banyak orang berkumpul, mereka masih menunggu dua orang yang tiba-tiba saja pergi.

Suara hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer hitam terdengar nyaring, satu orang gadis dan seorang pemuda berjalan cepat di sebuah lorong yang terlihat panjang, tangan si pemuda senantiasa menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan si gadis.

"Hei?, kita mau kemana lepaskan aku!" si gadis berteriak, si pemuda masih tidak menjawabnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau selalu seenaknya, kau pikir siapa dirimu, huh?" si pemuda akhirnya melepaskan tangan dan menghempaskan tubuh si gadis di sebuah sofa yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Dan kau sendiri apa?, kau juga berbuat seenaknya padaku?" ucap si pemuda.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap si gadis.

"Ah, ya ampun, kau tahu nona Hyuga?, itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar." ucap pemuda itu.

"Kau meniru ucapanku, Shisui Uchiha?" ucap Hinata dengan penekanan saat menyebut nama Shisui.

"Kau itu seperti vas bunga yang kosong." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu berdiri di depan Hinata yang duduk di sofa.

"Apa maksudmu, jangan bertele-tele?" Hinata berucap kesal.

"Aku benar kan?, kau seperti vas bunga kristal yang kosong, beberapa kali aku berkata dan beberapa kali juga kau bertanya."

"Nona Hinata?, itu namamu kan?, apa kau tahu arti kata yang kuucapkan?, di luar kau tampak cantik dan juga pintar, tapi di dalam otakmu itu kosong." ucap Shisui dengan gaya angkuhnya, Hinata berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Shisui.

"Lagi-lagi kau menilaiku, aku ini mahasiswi fakultas hukum, aku tidak bodoh, tuan Uchiha!" jawab Hinata sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Oh, nyonya Uchiha, kau hanya akan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga saat menikah denganku nanti." Shisui tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Apa?, nyonya Uchiha?, memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?, terlalu percaya diri." jawab Hinata.

"Nah, kau pintar sekali, kalau begitu batalkan pilihanmu padaku, kau bisa memilih calon suami yang lain."

"Kalau kau memang pintar, kau tidak akan memilihku untuk jadi jodohmu." ucap Shisui kali ini pemuda itu terlihat lebih serius, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Shisui, alisnya mengernyit seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dirimu, gaya bicaramu itu?, tadi pagi saat berbicara kau selalu mengulang perkataanmu, tapi sekarang kau berbicara lancar." ucap Hinata, wajah Shisui berubah sedikit merah dan pemuda itu terlihat gugup.

"Bukan urusanmu." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu membelakangi Hinata entah kenapa dia melakukan itu.

"Shisui- _san?_ , ada apa denganmu?, pembicaraan kita belum selesai, kau dengarkan satu hal dariku." Shisui berbalik kembali dan mendengarkan ucapan Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan mengubah pilihanku, jadi kau terima saja, lagi pula kau tidak ingin kehilangan harta warisanmu kan?, ikuti saja permainannya, suka atau tidak, mau atau tidak, aku tetap memilihmu." tatapan Hinata berubah serius dan membuat Shisui kesal.

"Kau?, ... aku tidak peduli dengan harta itu, sebaliknya kau yang tidak ingin namamu di hapus dari daftar pewaris keluarga Hyuga, benarkan?." Shisui menarik tangan Hinata dengan keras, pemuda itu seperti menggeram karena marah.

"Oh, kau salah, aku punya uang banyak, aku tidak akan menjadi miskin walaupun namaku di hapus dari daftar warisan." Hinata melepaskan tarikan tangan Shisui.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tolak saja perjodohan ini, hm?." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu mengernyit karena Hinata tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah menyentuhkan jari telunjuk di bibir merahnya sebagai isyarat bahwa Shisui harus diam.

GREB...

"Ah, sayang terima kasih kau sudah datang, aku sangat mencintaimu!" Hinata tiba-tiba saja memeluk Shisui, gadis itu bahkan harus berjinjit karena merangkul pundak Shisui, sedangkan Shisui sendiri terdiam dengan pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

"Bekerja samalah." ucap Hinata berbisik di telinga Shisui, pemuda itu semakin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jadi semua ini sudah kalian rencanakan?, cih, hebat sekali!" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Shisui, pelukan Hinata terlepas dan mereka sekarang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sebelumnya Hinata melihat orang yang berdiri di dekat tirai jendela penyekat ruangan tersebut dan ruangan lainnya, Hinata berpikir orang itu sedang menguping pembicaraanya dengan Shisui.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Shisui, jadi jangan berpura-pura di hadapanku Hinata." Sasuke berucap dengan dingin, Shisui mulai bisa menangkap keadaan antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kau salah Sasuke, aku dan Shisui,-..."

"Dia kekasihku!" Hinata membulatkan matanya, Shisui baru saja memotong perkataanya, tidak hanya itu Shisui juga merangkul pinggangnya.

"Kau juga tertarik padanya, sepupuku?" tanya Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat kesal melihat Shisui yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Hinata.

"Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang menolak pesonanya, benarkan sayang?" Shisui menatap Hinata, tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu Hinata, sedangkan Hinata menelan ludahnya, kedua pemuda tersebut sangat menyebalkan menurut Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kukira kau berbeda tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan perempuan lain, saat menemukan mainan baru kau lupa pada mainan lamamu." ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, Hinata malas untuk menanggapi mantan kekasihnya itu.

 _'Bukankah kata itu lebih pantas untuk dirimu, Sasuke?'_ Hinata bergumam dalam benaknya.

"Hinata bersamaku sekarang, bukankah kau juga sudah bersama dengan gadis merah itu, jadi apa masalahnya?" Shisui berkata dingin, Hinata merasakan aura ketegangan antara Sasuke dan Shisui.

 _'Aduch, dasar orang bodoh, sebaiknya kau diam saja, kau tidak tahu apapun.'_ lagi Hinata bergumam.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kami, jadi jangan ikut campur." ucap Sasuke pada Shisui.

"Aku akan ikut campur mulai saat ini, karena Hinata sudah memilihku sebagai jodohnya." Shisui juga berkata dengan nada suara yang dingin.

 _'Shisuiiii, ..kau memang menyebalkan.'_ Hinata berteriak dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah, selamat atas perjodohan kalian, semoga kau bisa tahan dengan gadis ini, sepupuku." ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Shisui dalam kecanggungan

Jeeb...

"Aww,...apa yang kau lakukan?" Shisui mengangkat satu kakinya dan sedikit berteriak kesakitan, Hinata baru saja menginjak kakinya.

"Dia sudah pergi, kenapa kau masih merangkul pinggangku, dasar pencuri kesempatan." Shisui menghela napas, gadis ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Dan kita impas, kakimu sakit sama seperti kakiku yang bengkak ini." Hinata menampilkan senyum yang di paksakan, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Shisui yang masih kesakitan.

Setelah berdebat dengan Shisui yang di ganggu Sasuke, Hinata memutuskan kembali ke tempat perkumpulan, Hinata dikejutkan oleh tatapan dari orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"Hinata nanti ayah dan ibu, ingin berbicara denganmu di rumah." Hiashi ayah Hinata berkata dengan tatapan tajamnya, Hinata menelan ludah, jujur saja Hinata sedikit takut.

Shisui juga sudah kembali ke tempat tersebut, tanpa sengaja pemuda itu melihat Hinata yang sedang mentertawakan caranya berjalan, kakinya masih terasa sakit.

 _'Gadis menjengkelkan, aku kubalas kau nanti.'_ Shisui bergumam karena kesal.

 **Another Love.**

Hinata sudah berada di rumahnya, setelah acara di istana Uchiha selesai Hinata segera pamit dan melewatkan jamuan makan malam di istana Uchiha dengan alasan banyak tugas kuliah yang belum selesai.

"Tidaaaakkkkk,...aku tidak mau seperti ini." Hinata menatap horor pada selembar kertas yang berada di tangannya, ayah dan ibunya yang pulang terlambat menyerahkan surat perjanjian untuk Hinata dan Shisui.

"Ayah, ibu kenapa jadi begini?, di sini di tulis aku dan pemuda pilihanku harus berkencan dua kali dalam seminggu?" ucap Hinata setengah berteriak.

"Makannya, seharusnya kau baca dulu sebelum menanda tanganinya." jawab Hikari dengan tenang.

Setelah Hinata menentukan pilihan pada Shisui, Hizashi menyuruh Hinata dan Shisui menanda tangani selembar kertas, tanpa pikir panjang kedua orang yang di jodohkan tersebut memberikan tanda tangan mereka tanpa membaca isi dari surat tersebut terlebih dahulu, isi dari surat itu adalah peraturan yang harus di patuhi Hinata dan Shisui.

"Hwaaa,...aku tidak mau berurusan dengan dia." Hinata merajuk pada ayah ibunya.

"Hei, dia itu pilihanmu, jadi kau harus mematuhi semua peraturan yang sudah dibuat." ucap Hiashi, terus terang saja Hiashi ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, siapapun mereka ibu setuju saja." Hikari juga menahan tawanya, Hinata ingin sekali meraung, tapi itu kebodohannya, Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain.

"Dan besok, kencan pertamamu di mulaiii...hihi..." Hikari tertawa geli, sambil meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tamu, Hiashi mengikuti Hikari juga sambil menahan tawanya.

...Di tempat lain...

Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat putih, halaman rumah yang tampak segar karena banyak tanaman bunga di sana, pagar yang terbuat dari kayu tampak kuat dan kokoh, sepeda motor Ducati hitam terparkir di halaman rumah dan tampak mengkilat seperti baru di cuci.

"Kenapa kau mau saja di pilih gadis manja itu, nak?" wanita itu berkata datar pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau tahu ibu tidak suka gadis yang terlalu memamerkan kekayaan dan juga kecantikannya." ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu, kurasa gadis bernama Hinata tidak seperti itu." jawab Shisui pada ibunya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya ibu Shisui.

"Kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya." jawab Shisui dengan senyumnya.

Shisui adalah anak tunggal dari Kagami Uchiha dan Arashi, lima belas tahun yang lalu Kagami meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil.

Kagami adalah anak sulung dari Teyaki Uchiha, pewaris utama Uchiha kingdom, sudah menjadi peraturan jika ada pewaris keluarga Uchiha yang meninggal maka keluarga yang di milikinya harus meninggalkan istana Uchiha, tapi peraturan tersebut sudah tidak berlaku, Teyaki mengubah tata cara kuno yang di anut keluarga Uchiha, menurutnya peraturan tersebut terlalu kejam, apalagi jika yang di tinggalkan adalah wanita yang sudah mempunyai anak.

Teyaki tidak pernah mengusir Arashi dan Shisui dari istana Uchiha, sebaliknya Teyaki menyediakan semua kebutuhan Arashi dan Shisui, bahkan mengutamakan kepentingan mereka, tapi gengsi dan ego seorang Arashi menjadi penghalang hubungan baik antara dirinya dengan sang ayah mertua.

Arashi berprasangka bahwa Teyaki hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengemis yang membutuhkan belas kasihan, maka dari itu Arashi memilih keluar dari istana Uchiha dan bertekad membesarkan Shisui seorang diri.

"Ibu, kita sudah mendapat harta dari kakek Teyaki, ibu mau apakan harta itu, jumlahnya tidak sedikit." tanya Shisui saat ini pemuda itu dan ibunya sedang sarapan pagi bersama.

"Ibu tidak tertarik, seharusnya kau mendapat lebih banyak dari pada itu, ayahmu mengabdikan hidupnya untuk keluarga Uchiha, setelah dia meninggal seharusnya kau yang menerima tahta itu, bukan Madara." jawab Arashi, wanita anggun yang sudah tidak lagi muda itu berkata dengan gaya bangsawan tingkat tinggi.

"Ibu, paman Madara sangat bijaksana, jadi kurasa dia pantas menduduki posisi itu, paman tidak menyalah gunakan kedudukannya, sebaliknya paman mengabdikan dirinya untuk keluarga Uchiha sama seperti ayah." jawab Shisui panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun anakku, tidak semua yang terlihat baik selamanya akan baik." ucap Arashi.

"Aku tahu ibu,...kita bisa bicara lagi nanti, aku akan ke kampus dulu, dan menjemput gadis itu, hari ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengannya." Shisui membungkukan tubuhnya dan berpamitan pada ibunya.

Pagi ini Hinata sudah bersiap untuk pergi kekampusnya, Hinata memilih memakai celana jeans dengan kaos dan kardigan hitam, dan untuk sepatu Hinata memilih flatshoes.

Sebenarnya hari ini Hinata terlambat bangun karena semalam dia tidur terlalu larut, gadis itu memikirkan banyak hal sehingga dia terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Hinataaaa..." gadis itu terlonjak, parfum yang sedang di semprotkan ke leher hampir saja mengenai matanya karena terkejut dengan panggilan ibunya.

"Kenapa kau pakai baju seperti ini, terlalu sederhana." ucap Hikari sambil memukul bokong Hinata.

"Ya ampun ibuuu, sakiiit, ... memangnya kenapa bajuku ini masih baru, apa masalahnya?" Hinata meringis karena pukulan ibunya.

"Kau tidak terlihat feminin, dan tidak anggun, kau seperti gadis biasa, dan rambutmu, kenapa di ikat seperti ini?" Hikari kalang kabut melihat tampilan rambut Hinata yang diikat ponytail.

"Ibu, aku sudah terlambat, jadi aku berangkat ya?, daachhh..." Hinata segera lari dari kamarnya.

"Hinata, Shisui sudah menjemputmu!" Hikari berteriak, Hinata yang sudah mencapai pintu berhenti dan berbalik.

"Apa?,..."

"Sudah temui sana, tadi kau bilang terlambat." Hikari menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera menemui Shisui.

Hinata segera menemui Shisui di ruang tamunya, pemuda itu tampak duduk tenang di sofa warna hitam milik keluarga Hyuga.

"Hei,...kenapa kau datang kesini?" Hinata segera bertanya pada Shisui, pemuda itu segera berdiri saat Hinata menghampirinya.

"Hallo, calon menantuku, wah kau terlihat tampan hari ini." Hikari segera menghampiri Shisui, dan menyapa pemuda itu, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum masam mendengar panggilan Hikari pada Shisui.

 _'Calon menantu, katanya?, ah, ya ampun ibu!'_

"Selamat pagi bibi, aku mau menjemput Hinata dan mengantarnya pergi ke kampus." ucap Shisui.

 _'Kau bisa juga bersikap sopan rupanya?, hm, lumayan'_

"Hei, ...cepat pergi kenapa bengong seperti itu?" Hikari mencubit pipi Hinata yang chubby.

"Eh?,..i-iya..." Hinata menarik tangan Shisui untuk segera pergi dari rumahnya, sedangkan Shisui membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat pada Hikari.

"Ooh, bukankah mereka sangat manis?" Hikari menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri, kedua matanya juga tampak berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kenapa kau kau kesini, sepagi ini?" tanya Hinata setelah keluar dari rumahnya, tapi Shisui tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan.

"Hei, aku bertanya kenapa tidak menjawab?" Hinata kembali bertanya, Shisui menghela napas.

"Kau sangat cerewet nona!, cepat kita sudah terlambat." jawab Shisui santai, jujur saja Hinata kesal, apa pemuda itu tidak bisa lebih lembut padanya, apa dia tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya yang sangat cantik.

 _'Ish, Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan?, kau narsis sekali.'_

"Ck, baiklah, mana mobilmu?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan benda yang dia cari.

Shisui menarik tangan Hinata dan mendekati sepeda motor yang berwarna hitam biru.

"Kita tidak naik mobil tapi sepeda motor kesayanganku." ucap Shisui sambil mengusap motornya dengan sayang, Hinata berkedip beberapa kali.

"T-tapi, tapi aku belum per,-..." ucapan Hinata terpotong, Shisui memasangkan helm di kepalanya, wajah pemuda itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Hinata menelan ludah karena gugup.

"Naiklah,..." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu tersenyum dan membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak mau naik sepeda motor, karena, ... kita akan berdekatan dan aku tidak mau bersentuhan denganmu, selain itu aku harus memeluk punggungmu, aku tidak mau." Hinata merajuk, Hinata membayangkan saat naik sepeda motor dia harus memeluk Shisui dari belakang, dan Hinata sangat membenci hal itu.

"Ya ampun, berdebat denganmu menghabiskan waktuku, ini peraturan nomor 1, nona Hinata harus di jemput Shisui, kalau tidak mau, mobilmu akan di ambil untuk sementara, apa kau mau itu terjadi?" Hinata terdiam mengingat isi surat perjanjian.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan mengambil kesempatan dariku!" ucap Hinata, Shisui hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu nona, tapi sudahlah terserah dirimu saja." Shisui menyerah, Hinata terlalu banyak bicara menurut Shisui.

Saat ini Hinata tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya, kakinya masih terasa gemetaran, bagaimana tidak?, Hinata merasa terkena serangan jantung, Shisui menjalankan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sepanjang perjalanan Hinata memeluk punggung Shisui, karena takut terjatuh.

 _'Dia menjahiliku, dia mengerjaiku, aku ketakutan tapi dia malah mentertawakanku.'_

"Hinata ada apa denganmu?" teman kampus Hinata, Tenten, menyapa Hinata yang sudah duduk di bangkunya, Hinata masih merasakan lemas di kakinya.

"A-Ah, Tenten, badanku sakit semua." jawab Hinata, gadis itu memijat tangannya sendiri.

Tenten adalah sahabat Hinata sejak SMP, dulu Tenten suka sekali mencepol rambutnya, tapi sekarang gadis bersurai coklat itu menggerai rambutnya, selain itu rambutnya di buat bergelombang, siapa yang tahu kalau Tenten begitu cantik dan terlihat dewasa.

"Hei, kau diantar calon tunanganmu itu ya?" tanya Tenten, semalam Hinata menceritakan semua pada sahabatnya lewat telpon berharap Tenten mau membantu.

"Haah, aku bisa mati kalau terus seperti ini." Hinata mendramatisir ucapanya, Tenten tertawa mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan lawan yang sebanding, baru kali ini aku mendengar kau di abaikan seorang pria, ck..ck...pamormu sudah berkurang, kau harus ubah strategi." ucap Tenten, Hinata melongo seperti sedang berpikir.

"Hei, kau terlihat bodoh, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu!" ucap Tenten sambil menepuk pelan pipi Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan tahan dengan pesonaku ini Tenten, kau jangan khawatir, pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura cuek saja, tapi aku yakin dia menginginkanku setengah mati." ucap Hinata dengan penuh percaya diri, Tenten menganggukan kepala dan setuju dengan apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Oh ya, Hinata apa kau sudah tahu siapa Shisui Uchiha itu?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu siapa dia, semalam ayah dan ibuku bercerita, aku bartanya tentang siapa calon tunanganmu itu." lanjut Tenten, Hinata hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Usianya baru 22 tahun lebih tua satu tahun darimu, ayahnya sudah meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu, seharusnya dia menjadi pewaris Uchiha setelah ayahnya, tapi karena tradisi Uchiha, ibunya terusir dari istana Uchiha dan hidup menjadi orang biasa." Tenten masih bercerita.

"Pribadinya hampir sama dengan Itachi senpai, hangat dan juga penyayang, ya walaupun secara fisik mereka berbeda." Tenten berhenti bercerita.

"Oh, Dia yang terlupakan begitu?, tapi aku tidak setuju kalau pribadinya hangat dan penyayang, dia itu jahil, menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya." Hinata menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Waktu kecil dia pernah trauma, dan mengalami ketakutan."

"Hah, sudahlah Tenten, kita ganti topik pembicaraan saja bagaimana?" Tenten hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Waktu memang cepat berlalu, bergulir tanpa henti, setiap orang hanya bisa menjalani, siang, malam, pagi, sore berlalu begitu saja dan tanpa henti, waktu tidak akan menunggu apapun atau siapapun.

Hinata sudah selesai dengan jam kuliahnya, sudah pukul empat sore, sudah sekitar enam jam dia menuntut ilmu, terkadang dirinya sangat bosan dengan kegiatan yang monoton, tapi belajar itu penting, ilmu tidak akan berat untuk dipikul, semakin banyak ilmu yang di dapat semakin pintar pula dirinya dalam menjalani kehidupan.

Hinata melihat Shisui yang berada di gerbang kampusnya, wajahnya tiba-tiba berseri, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gembira.

 _'Aku akan menjahilinya,..hihi..'_ Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

Shisui yang sedang duduk bersandar di sepeda motor, segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Shisui- _san_?, kau taat peraturan rupanya, maaf ya merepotkanmu" ucap Hinata dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang, tapi ayahmu menelponku nona!, beliau menitipkan putrinya yang cantik, seksi dan menggemaskan itu padaku, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus naik motorku lagi,hm?" Shisui tersenyum jahil pada Hinata.

 _'Apa, ayaaahh, kenapa menghubunginya, dia pasti menjahiliku lagi.'_

"Benarkah?, terlihat sekali kau berbohong, ayahku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu tuan, jangan mengada-ada." Hinata berdecak, dan tidak percaya ucapan Shisui.

 _'Ah, kau pasti ingin terus melihatku kan?, akui saja, Uchiha Shisui?'_

"Nona?,...nona?,..." Shisui mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Hinata, karena gadis itu senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tuk...

Shisui menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di kening Hinata, gadis itu sedikit terkejut, dengan segera dia menepis tangan Shisui yang berada di keningnya.

"Kau sudah tidak waras rupanya!" ucap Shisui dan itu membuat Hinata kesal.

"Sudahlah antarkan saja aku pulang, aku lelah." ucap Hinata dan gadis itu memang terlihat lelah.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti jam tujuh malam ini aku akan menjemputmu lagi, peraturan no 2, kita harus berkencan, kau mengerti?" ucap Shisui, Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau menyesal sudah memilihku?, belum terlambat untuk membatalkan semuanya, ini baru satu hari, masa percobaan kita selama satu minggu, jadi pikirkan lagi tentang pilihanmu itu, nona!" Shisui melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Ya, baiklah akan kupikirkan lagi" jawab Hinata dengan malas.

Kencan pertama?, ada berbagai tanggapan tentang dua kata tersebut, sebagian besar orang sangat antusias dengan kegiatan tersebut karena biasanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Hinata menatap diri di cermin, seperti biasa ibunya selalu membuat dia terlihat begitu cantik dan juga ... seksi.

"Apa ini tidak terlihat berlebihan?, ini hanya kencan biasa?." ucap Hinata.

"Sudahlah, kau sangat cantik sayang, calon suamimu itu pasti akan menyukai penampilanmu ini." Hikari berucap senang.

"Tapi bu,..." Hinata masih merajuk pada ibunya.

"Cepat temui Shisui di ruang tamu, dia sudah menunggumu." Hikari menggandeng tangan Hinata, untuk menemui pemuda bernama Shisui.

Hinata ingin sekali menjerit, Shisui dan ibunya sangat menyebalkan, Hikari bersikeras agar Hinata memakai gaun yang sangat minim, dan Shisui juga besikeras ingin membawa Hinata dengan sepeda motornya.

"Ish, kau ini bodoh atau apa, aku tidak mungkin naik sepeda motormu apa kau tidak lihat pakaianku ini?" ucap Hinata seperti ingin menangis.

"Apa kau tidak punya pakaian yang lebih sederhana?, memangnya kita mau kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Shisui menatap Hinata dengan pakaian seksinya, gaun dengan warna ungu muda tanpa lengan dan panjangnya hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya.

"Ibuku pasti berpikir kau akan mengajaku makan malam di restoran atau nonton bioskop, dan jika aku tidak memakai semua yang dia pilihkan ini, dia pasti membunuhku." gerutu Hinata, Shisui menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, Hinata meremas tali tas selempangnya yang berbentuk rantai.

"Ayolah, itu tidak seru sangat biasa." ucap Shisui.

"Lalu, kau mau membawaku kemana, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya?." ucap Hinata dan menatap curiga.

"Ikut saja."

"Tap-..." ucapan Hinata terpotong Shisui menghampirinya dan memakaikan jaket hitam milik pemuda itu, Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, lagi-lagi wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Shisui.

"Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa menilai diri kita sendiri, tapi orang lainlah yang menilai kita." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu membungkukan tubuhnya supaya bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata.

"Kau mengerti yang aku ucapkan?" tanya Shisui, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, tentu saja Hinata mengerti, seseorang tidak bisa mengatakan dirinya baik ataupun buruk karena akan ada orang lain yang menilai semua prilaku orang tersebut, Hinata tahu perkataan Shisui di tujukan untuk dirinya.

 **Another Love.**

Hinata mengernyit, bagaimana tidak Shisui membawanya ketempat yang menurutnya aneh dan menyeramkan, sebuah rumah tua yang tampak lapuk berdiri di hadapanya, pencahayaan yang minim, dan dedaunan kering yang memenuhi halaman tersebut, dedaunan yang jatuh dari pepohonan yang berdiri di sekelilng rumah tersebut, tapi ada beberapa sepeda motor yang terparkir di sana.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Hinata merasa takut, merasa dejavu gadis itu teringat akan penculikan yang pernah di alaminya, saat seorang pemuda sakit jiwa membawanya ketempat terpencil yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah yang sedang dia lihat.

"Hei, nona kau kenapa?" Shisui menatap heran Hinata yang tampak gugup, Hinata seperti akan menangis.

"K-Kena-kenapa kau m-membawaku kesini, S-Shisui _san_?." Hinata tergagap saat berkata.

"Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini, aku tidak mau, aku takut." Hinata mencengkram baju Shisui di bagian depan.

"Tidak apa, jangan takut, ada aku." Shisui menggenggam tangan Hinata kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu untuk lebih masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut.

Pemandangan pertama yang Hinata lihat saat pintu di buka adalah sebuah ruangan kosong dengan bau apek yang menyengat, lantainya sudah rusak,bagian dinding yang bejamur dengan banyak tulisan di sana.

Setelah melewati ruangan tersebut Shisui membuka pintu kedua dan Hinata masih mengikuti tarikan di tangannya.

Diruangan tersebut tidak terlalu menyeramkan, karena ternyata ada beberapa orang teman Shisui disana, tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa risih, orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang bermesraan, pemuda bersurai blonde dengan tiga garis di pipi kanan dan kirinya bersama dengan seorang gadis bersurai blonde ponytail dengan wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hallo, Shisui?"

"Hai, Sui?"

Ucap pasangan tersebut tanpa melepaskan pagutan di bibir mereka.

"Selamat malam Naruto, Ino.?" Shisui membalas sapaan mereka, Hinata menelan ludah saat melihat Naruto yang sedang mengusap paha Ino yang hanya memakai celana mini yang super pendek.

Di tengah ruangan ada dua buah meja biliard dengan lampu gantung di atasnya, tapi tidak ada orang yang bermain disana.

 _'Tempat apa ini?.'_ Hinata bergumam dengan pemikirannya.

Shisui masih menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya dan sekarang gadis itu melihat pasangan lain di bagian sudut ruangan, jantung Hinata terasa berpacu rasanya dia ingin lari dari tempat tersebut.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato di atas mata kirinya sedang terlentang di atas sofa panjang berwana hitam, seorang gadis duduk di pangkuanya, pemuda itu hanya bertelanjang dada, keadaan gadis itupun tidak jauh berbeda pakaiannya sudah terbuka di bagian atas, mereka berciuman, sesekali gadis itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Hallo, Gaara, Athena?." Shisui kembali berucap, tapi orang yang di sapanya tidak menjawab mungkin mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Shisui dan Hinata yang sedang lewat di hadapan mereka.

"Duduklah,..akan kubuatkan minuman." ucap Shisui, mereka sekarang berada di sebuah kamar, keadaan ruangan ini lebih baik di banding tempat lain yang sudah Hinata lewati.

"Tidak perlu, katakan padaku kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?." Hinata terlihat kesal, Shisui menarik tangan Hinata untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak suka?, kau sudah memilihku, jadi kau harus tahu dan mengenalku dengan baik." ucap Shisui pemuda itu duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Kau tahu wasiat dari kakekku itu tidak bisa dipermainkan, kalau kau berniat untuk menganggap itu adalah lelucon sebaiknya kau hentikan perjodohan ini." Hinata terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Shisui memang benar, tapi Hinata tidak pernah berniat mempermainkan wasiat tersebut, Hinata juga sangat menyayangi mendiang kakeknya yang sudah meninggal saat dirinya masih kecil.

"Beradaptasilah dengan kehidupanku." ucap Shisui lagi.

"Inilah kehidupanku, kebiasaanku, teman-temanku, jadi biasakan dirimu dengan semua itu,..."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat menganggap ini adalah lelucon, aku hanya..."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?, kau mencintai orang lain.?" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Shisui menyelanya.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu, aku, aku..."

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan jika aku menjadi suamimu?" Hinata menghela napas, dia kebingungan, Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?" ucap Shisui, wajahnya terlihat lebih santai kembali.

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Kita menikah saja."

"Apa?" Shisui tertawa melihat Hinata yang terkejut.

"Kita menikah dan hidup bahagia, punya banyak anak." ucap Shisui di sertai senyuman manisnya, Hinata tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Itu bukan kesepakatan, itu lamaran, kau sedang melamarku Shisui- _san!_ " Hinata kembali tertawa.

"Itu benar, aku melamarmu, apa kau mau menikah denganku?" ucap Shisui dengan bersungguh-sungguh, Hinata mengerjap mulutnya terbuka dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"A-Aku,...aku..." Hinata gugup, untuk beberapa saat tatapan mereka terpaku.

"Ah sayang kau di sini rupanya." seorang wanita datang tiba-tiba dan menerjang Shisui dengan pelukan, Hinata kembali mengerjap sepertinya dia baru sadar dari mimpi buruknya.

 _'Apa yang baru saja terjadi?'_

Didepanya Shisui dan seorang wanita tengah berpelukan mesra.

"Aku rindu sekali." ucap wanita itu saat pelukannya terlepas.

"Apa dia adalah gadis yang kau bicarakan itu?" tanya wanita bersurai hitam, wanita itu melihat ke arah Hinata, Shisui menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hallo, aku Koyuki, senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Shisui sudah bercerita tentangmu." Koyuki mengulurkan tangan dan bersalaman dengan Hinata.

"A-ah,...i-iya." jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Dan aku adalah kekasih Shisui." ucap Koyuki, Hinata membulatkan matanya sedetik kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Shisui seolah minta penjelasan.

Shisui mengedikkan bahu saat Hinata menatap tajam pada dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam dulu kekasihku ini, kalau kau mau kau bisa berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan teman kami yang lain,.."

"Dan tempat ini adalah markas tempat kami semua berkumpul." ucap Koyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku di sini saja, kalau kalian mau pergi silahkan." Hinata mengibaskan tangan, dia tidak mau pergi ke manapun di tempat aneh tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya?" Koyuki menarik tangan Shisui dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tanpa di sadari Hinata, pemuda itu berbalik dan menatapnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

 _'Dasar menyebalkan dia mempermainkanku.'_

 _'Hampir saja aku menjawab iya, memalukan.'_

 _'Dia sama saja dengan Sasuke, dia bahkan lebih buruk.'_

 _'Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkaaannn.'_

Hinata menggerutu dalam benaknya, kenapa para lelaki yang dikenalnya selalu mempermainkannya, dulu Sasuke juga sudah mempermalukannya, dan sampai saat ini Hinata belum melupakan kejadian tersebut.

Alasan Hinata memilih Shisui untuk menjadi jodohnya itu di karenakan Hinata melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri pemuda itu, yang entah apa itu Hinata tidak tahu, tapi saat memilih Shisui tidak ada keraguan bahwa pemuda itu orang yang baik, tapi sekarang Hinata harus memikirkan keputusannya kembali, dia tidak ingin di permainkan terus menerus.

 _'Aku lupa dia juga seorang Uchiha'._

 **To be continue**

 **Another Love chap 2..**

 **Hmmm, agak slow respon ya untuk pair ini?, tapi gapapalah...**

 **Tentang gambaran Shisui secara fisik dia sangat berbeda dengan Itachi tapi untuk sifat mereka sepertinya memiliki kesamaan yaitu hangat dan penyayang, mungkin akan di jelaskan lagi chap depan.**

 **Yang sudah fav, foll, and review terima kasih, yo kasih dukungan lagi untuk pair ini, klo di lihat lagi, pair ini juga manis ko,...(kedip rayu)**

 **Ok all, c u next chap...by..**

 **Salam baru...**

 **Cloud Bread...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Disc Mr, MK**

 **Another Love**

 **Shisui. U x Hinata. H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Typo(s), OOC, EYD yang ga sesuai, gaje, dan banyak kekurangan di ff ini.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Flashback.**

Hinata berbaring di tempat tidurnya, gadis cantik itu sedang sakit demam, Hinata merasa kebingungan padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah menyiapkan pesta kemarin, Hinata jadi jatuh sakit, benar-benar tidak bisa diduga, rencananya Hinata sudah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Sasuke nanti malam.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa masuk kampus hari ini." ucap Hinata dengan suara yang lemah, Sasuke menghubunginya lewat telpon.

' _Tidak apa, kau istirahat saja, kau kan sedang sakit._ ' ucap Sasuke di sebrang sana, Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke sangat perhatian padanya.

Sudah pukul 2 siang, Hinata sudah tidak demam lagi, tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih segar sekarang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata segera beranjak, dan berdandan dengan sangat cantik seperti biasanya.

Hinata berpikir akan pergi ke kampusnya untuk menemui Sasuke, kekasihnya itu pasti masih berada di sana, Sasuke adalah seniornya di kampus, sudah satu tahun Hinata menjalin hubungan cinta dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan memberi kejutan, dia pasti senang." gumam Hinata, wajah cantiknya dihiasi senyuman kebahagiaan, saat ini Hinata sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal, gadis itu ingin segera sampai untuk menemui kekasih tercintanya.

Sesampainya di kampus, Hinata langsung menuju kelas dimana Sasuke berada, di tangannya sudah ada kado kecil untuk Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut di depan kelas Sasuke begitu ramai, sepertinya teman Sasuke sedang merayakan sesuatu, mungkin ulang tahun Sasuke.

 _'Cium...'_

 _'Cium...'_

 _'Cium...'_

Hinata semakin penasaran dan menerobos masuk, saat mencari obyek yang di cari Hinata terkejut luar biasa, kado kecilnya terjatuh, dadanya terasa sesak dan bergemuruh, rasa sakit tak kasat mata menghantam relung hatinya.

Di depan kelas pemuda yang ingin diberinya kejutan tengah berpagut mesra dengan gadis bersurai merah yang sangat dia kenal.

Air mata Hinata jatuh, tubuhnya kaku, Hinata ingin lari tapi tidak bisa.

Ciuman sang kekasih dan sahabatnya itu terlepas, mereka berdua sangat terkejut melihat Hinata berada di sana.

"Hi-Hinata..." Sasuke berkata gugup, sedangkan Karin memalingkan wajahnya, ya, Karin adalah sahabat Hinata selain Tenten, Karin sudah menyukai Sasuke begitu lama.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke?" Hinata berkata dengan amarah yang tertahan.

"Hinata, aku..." Sasuke terlihat gugup, pemuda itu melihat keseluruh kelas, semua temannya sedang melihat.

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran 3 bulan yang lalu." Karin tiba-tiba saja bersuara dan semakin membuat Hinata merasa sakit.

"Benarkah...?" tatapan Hinata tidak beralih sedikitpun, ametysnya terus melihat ke arah pemuda yang juga menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian, semua orang tengah melihat mereka berdua, Hinata dan dirinya, akan sangat memalukan bila tiba-tiba Hinata menamparnya di depan semua orang, pantang bagi Sasuke di permalukan oleh seorang wanita.

"Itu benar, aku dan Karin sudah berpacaran dan aku,...aku,...ingin putus denganmu, aku bosan padamu, Hinata." Hinata memejamkan mata, keadaan berbalik Hinata yang di permalukan oleh Sasuke, semua orang tertawa, mereka mentertawakan Hinata yang diputuskan oleh Sasuke di depan umum, Hinata bersumpah dia juga melihat Karin yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Begitu, baiklah, selamat atas hubungan barumu, aku berharap kalian berdua bahagia." Hinata berkata dingin, air matanya berhenti mengalir, gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut.

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga, walau sudah di tahan tetap saja air matanya mengalir, tega sekali orang-orang yang begitu dia sayangi menghianatinya begitu buruk, terutama Sasuke, padahal perasaan Hinata pada pemuda itu sedang berada di puncaknya, Hinata sangat menyayangi pemuda itu.

 **Flashback end.**

Hinata melamun di sofa yang sudah brudul, mengingat kembali betapa arogannya para pemuda Uchiha, saat itu Hinata tahu, Sasuke hanya mementingkan gengsinya, karena malam hari setelah kejadian itu Sasuke menemuinya lansung di rumah keluarga Hyuga, Sasuke juga meminta maaf dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata, tapi Hinata sudah terlanjur membenci Sasuke, meski pemuda itu terus memohon, Hinata tidak luluh sama sekali.

"Ekhem.." Hinata tersadar dari lamunan karena ada suara seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu, ada gadis secantik ini di tempat kita?." ucap seorang pemuda bersurai kuning terang pada pemuda lainya yang bersurai merah, pemuda tersebut bersiul sambil melihat penampilan Hinata.

"Shisui yang membawanya." ucap pemuda yang satunya.

Hinata berpikir kedua pemuda tersebut adalah teman dari Shisui, kedua pemuda tersebut bertelanjang dada, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki tato di dadanya, jika pemuda bersurai kuning punya tato aneh yang Hinata tidak tahu gambar apa itu, sedangkan pemuda bersurai merah punya tato kalajengking merah di dada kanannya.

"Hai, cantik, kau gadis paling menggairahkan yang pernah kulihat." ucap pemuda bersurai kuning, pemuda itu mengusap bibir dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan begitu Dei, biar Shisui yang memutuskan." ucap pemuda bersurai merah.

"Apa yang akan Shisui putuskan?." baik Hinata atau kedua pemuda tersebut, mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan pada satu orang lagi yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, gadis itu juga merasa takut, seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu dengan tubuh tegapnya, otot perutnya terbentuk sempurna, tidak jauh beda dengan dua pemuda yang sebelumnya.

"Hidan...?" pemuda bernama Hidan juga menatap Hinata.

"Deidara, Sasori, sedang apa kalian disini, teman wanita kalian sudah menunggu, biarkan gadis ini menjadi tamuku malam ini." Hidan berucap pada dua temannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri?," tanya Deidara, Hidan menyeringai dan mengedipkan mata pada Hinata.

"Kau akan berhadapan dengan Shisui jika mengganggunya." ucap Sasori.

"Siapa yang peduli." jawab Hidan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari Hinata.

Hinata merasakan nyalinya menciut, Hinata takut ketiga pemuda itu akan mengganggunya, kenapa Shisui memiliki teman yang tampak begitu mesum, penampilan mereka seperti berandalan, bahasa merekapun terasa kurang sopan bagi Hinata.

Hinata bermaksud pergi, dia ingin pulang, dari pada harus diam di tempat menyeramkan seperti itu, gadis itu juga tidak peduli jika Shisui akan mencarinya nanti.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?, ayolah kita bersenang-senang saja." Hidan mencekal tangan Hinata yang hampir melewatinya.

"Lepaskan,..." Hinata menepis tangan Hidan namun sulit pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Lepaskan dia Hidan, Shisui tidak akan mengampunimu." Sasori menarik tangan Hinata yang satunya lagi.

Hinata merasakan sakit di kedua tanganya karena tarikan dua pemuda itu.

"Hei, lepaskan, kalian berdua ini kenapa?" Hinata menarik tanganya dan berhasil lepas, Sasori dan Hidan menatap tidak percaya, gadis mungil seperti Hinata punya tenaga yang lumayan kuat.

"Kalian pikir aku ini barang apa?, kau dan juga kau, dasar bodoh, memangnya kalian siapa, bisa bersikap seenaknya padaku.?" ucap Hinata ketus, tangannya menunjuk ke arah Hidan dan Sasori.

"Katakan pada teman kalian yang bernama Shisui, aku pulang!"

"Dan ini hadiah untukmu karena kau sudah kurang ajar."

Dukk...

"Arghh..." Hidan meringis sambil menyentuh orgam intimnya, baru saja Hinata menendangnya dengan menggunakan lutut.

Deidara dan Sasori terkejut namun tidak bisa menahan tawa setelah Hinata pergi.

"Diamlah brengsek, cepat beritahukan Shisui kalau gadis itu pergi." Hidan berkata di tengah rasa sakitnya.

"Uwoh,...aku bisa mati..." Sasori dan Deidara segera berlari menemui Shisui, sedangkan Hidan tersungkur di sofa.

"Gadis yang berbahaya." Hidan kembali berucap dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tap-tap-tap...

Hak sepatu Hinata beradu dengan jalanan aspal yang sedang di pijaknya, gadis itu menggerutu dan mengumpat sepanjang dia berjalan, gadis itu sangat kesal dan juga marah.

"Ish, sepatu ini membuatku sakit, menyebalkan."

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang-orang seperti itu?, semua gara-gara Shisui, Shisui, Shisui, bodoh." Hinata berkata di tengah rasa kesalnya.

"Hoo...kenapa jalan ini sepi sekali, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan taksi?." Hinata menghentakan kakinya saat melangkah.

GREB...

Hinata terkejut ada yang memegang pergelangan tanganya, dengan cepat Hinata menepisnya, tapi orang tersebut malah memegang tangan Hinata yang lain.

"Lepa-..." ucapan Hinata terhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?, memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?." Hinata menatap Shisui yang mencekal tanganya, sepertinya pemuda itu menyusulnya, Hinata bisa melihat kecemasan di mata pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan, aku mau pulang, kalau kau masih ingin di tempat itu silahkan saja." ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Shisui, gadis itu kembali berjalan, tapi tangan Shisui menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu, tak bisakah, ...tak bisakah, kau menungguku?" Shisui menatap Hinata dan gadis itu menekuk alisnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Shisui- _san_?, aku ingin pulang." Hinata bicara lebih pelan.

"Aku,.. aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Shisui.

"Hei, itu tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kebetulan taksinya sudah datang." ucap Hinata sambil menyetop sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat, Hinata segera masuk ke dalam taksi, setelah duduk gadis itu membuka jendela kaca taksi tersebut.

"Kau lanjutkan saja kencanmu bersama nona Koyuki, jangan khawatir, kejadian malam ini akan kurahasiakan, aku duluan ya? dah!" Hinata melambaikan tangan di sertai senyuman cantik di wajahnya, Shisui hanya menatap saat taksi yang di tumpangi Hinata berlalu dari hadapanya, ada emosi yang tidak terbaca dalam sorot matanya.

Hinata menangkupkan wajahnya di meja restoran, gadis itu sedang makan siang bersama sahabatnya Tenten, gadis itu tampak malas untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?, cepat bangun, memalukan, apa yang akan orang lain katakan jika melihat seorang nona Hyuga sedang maskeran dengan menggunakan sisa lemak di meja restoran." ucap Tenten sambil menggoda Hinata.

"Diamlah, aku sedang malas Tenten, mungkin ini memalukan, tapi lebih memalukan lagi kejadian semalam, Shisui menyebalkan." Hinata menggerutu, seperti biasa Hinata menceritakan semua pada sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia hanya bercanda." ucap Tenten sambil meminum jus melon kesukaanya.

"Si bodoh itu memang bercanda, aku malu setengah mati karena ucapanya, hampir saja kujawab iya." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, Tenten tertawa menurutnya tingkah Hinata sangat lucu.

"Dan sialnya dia sudah membuat harga diriku jatuh depan gadis bernama Koyuki itu, ish...kau tahu aku sangat kesal."

"Aku selalu sial kalau bersamanya, padahal ini baru 3 hari aku bertemu denganya."

"Pertemuan pertama dia sudah membuat kakiku terkilir, pertemuan kedua di istana Uchiha, dia mengaku sebagai kekasihku di hadapan Sasuke, yang ketiga dia membuatku terkena serangan jantung saat naik motor dan semalam yang keempat, aku kesal kalau mengingatnya." Tenten menopang dagu, saat Hinata berbicara panjang lebar.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Tenten, Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Berbaliklah!!" ucap Tenten sambil memberi isyarat lewat matanya, Hinata penasaran dan mengikuti arah pandang temannya itu.

Deg...

Hinata melihat pasangan mesra yang memasuki restoran yang sama, Sasuke dan Karin baru saja masuk, mereka duduk di meja yang di belakangi Hinata, sepertinya mereka tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Hinata dan Tenten.

"Hinata, Tenten!!" Karin berteriak saat menyadari kehadiran mereka, Hinata memutar matanya, Karin dan Sasuke berpindah tempat dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau harus tenang, hadapilah." bisik Tenten.

"Hai, bolehkah kami bergabung?" tanya Karin dengan suara centilnya.

"Tentu saja, silahkan" jawab Tenten malas, Hinata enggan sekali melihat kedua orang tersebut, Hinata juga tidak bisa pergi, karena Karin pasti akan senang dan menganggap Hinata mengaku kalah.

"Ayo sayang duduklah." ucap Karin pada Sasuke, rasanya perut Hinata terasa mual mendengar suara gadis berambut merah itu.

Sasuke dan Karin benar-benar tidak punya perasaan mereka berlaku kejam pada Hinata, Tenten juga merasa kesal pada mereka terutama Karin, tanpa perasaan Karin menusuk Hinata dari belakang.

"Oh ya Hinata, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Shisui semalam?." ucap Tenten yang bermaksud mencairkan suasana, walaupun sebenarnya Tenten sangat malas.

"Hm,... oh itu, semalam aku." Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Tenten.

"Paling Shisui membawa Hinata ke tempat murahan yang dipenuhi manusia aneh, itu benarkan Hinata?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bersuara dan menyela ucapan Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata menjawab dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Ah, jadi aku benar?, cih, aku tidak yakin kau betah di tempat kotor seperti itu, tempat yang mereka sebut markas?." Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Itu benar." keempat orang yang berada di satu meja itu mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber suara, Hinata membulatkan matanya, Shisui berdiri di belakangnya, pemuda itu menarik sebuah kursi kemudian duduk tepat di samping Hinata, gadis itu menatap Shisui yang tersenyum padanya.

 _'Shisui?, kenapa dia ada di sini?'_

Hinata menggumam dan bertanya kenapa Shisui berada di tempat tersebut, seolah tak percaya Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa matanya terus memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Kekasihku ini tidak betah berada di sana, aku harus membujuk dan merayunya sampai dia mau menemaniku." ucap Shisui dan membalas tatapan Hinata, Tenten tertawa melihat Hinata yang menelan ludah.

"Mm,... kau romantis sekali Shisui?" Karin berucap dengan suara manis, Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai sahabat manisku ini?" Karin mencubit pipi Hinata dan segera di tepis oleh Hinata.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan bosan untuk membujuknya." ucap Shisui, Hinata menampilkan senyum yang di paksakan.

"wow, benarkah itu sangat mengejutkan, sejauh mana kau mengenalnya?." tanya Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi, Shisui tampak santai menanggapi Sasuke, Hinata tertegun Shisui terlihat tenang, pemuda itu menampilkan senyuman hangatnya.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya." Shisui menautkan jemari tangan kanannya pada jemari tangan kiri Hinata yang berada di atas meja, Hinata sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Shisui.

"Ck, teruslah bersandiwara." ucap Sasuke, Karin terlihat kesal karena Sasuke terus saja berdebat.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sasuke percaya dengan ucapan kalian." ucap Karin dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?, kenapa?, untuk apa aku harus repot menjelaskan padanya?, dia bukan siapa-siapa untukku." ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi jika itu sangatlah penting,...baiklah akan kutunjukan." ucap Hinata, gadis itu melepaskan tautan jemari tanganya, tapi kemudian gadis itu menghadap ke arah Shisui, kedua tanganya terangkat untuk merangkum wajah Shisui.

Cup..

hanya dua detik bibir itu saling bersentuhan, Shisui membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, Hinata baru saja menciumnya.

Karin tersenyum puas, sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah datar namun tatapan matanya begitu tajam, dan Tenten menutup mulutnya karena takut akan berteriak.

Hinata melepaskan ciumanya dan menjauhkan wajah dari Shisui, tapi kali ini Hinata yang di buat terkejut, Shisui menarik tubuhnya, bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan dengan sedikit lumatan dari bibir Shisui.

Cup..

Cup..

Hinata mengerjap saat bibirnya di lumat Shisui, ada aroma khas yang tercium di bibir pemuda itu, entahlah mungkin Shisui menghisap rokok sebelumnya, Hinata tidak menolak ciuman itu terlalu lembut, Hinata juga tidak bisa melepasnya, Karin dan Sasuke akan mentertawakanya jika dia melepaskan ciuman itu begitu saja.

"Uhuk...uhukk..." Tenten terbatuk dan hal itu menyadarkan pasangan yang sedang berciuman, Shisui menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata, sedangkan gadis itu wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu.

Plakk...

Suara tamparan terdengar di taman itu, seorang gadis tengah menatap tajam pemuda yang ada di hadapanya.

"Berani sekali kau menciumku, dasar mesum!!" ucap Hinata gadis itu terlihat kesal, Hinata baru saja menarik tubuh Shisui keluar dari restoran secara paksa setelah Sasuke dan Karin pergi.

"Bukankah kau yang menciumku terlebih dulu?." jawab Shisui.

"Ya, itu kulakukan karena aku muak pada mereka, tapi kau mencuri kesempatan dariku, apa maksudmu melakukan itu?." Hinata menaikan nada suaranya.

"Siapa yang mencuri kesempatan?, kau yang selalu memulai lebih dulu, apa kau lupa kau juga pernah memeluku secara tiba-tiba?." ucap Shisui dengan tersenyum, entahlah kenapa pemuda itu selalu tersenyum walaupun Hinata ketus padanya.

"I-itu karena,..." Hinata gugup apa yang di katakan Shisui memang benar.

"Itu karena kau masih mencintai Sasuke, kau masih peduli tanggapan dan caranya memandangmu, apa aku benar?" Shisui menampakan wajah seriusnya, Hinata terdiam.

"Kau takut dia memandangmu dengan buruk dan kau ingn membuatnya cemburu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mencintainya, aku muak dan benci padanya." sergah Hinata.

"Siapa yang bilang kau mencintainya?." Shisui berkata, Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Ada perbedaan tipis antara benci dan cinta, kau muak padanya karena masih ada perasaan cinta di hatimu."

"Jika benar kau sudah tidak mencintainya, maka kau tidak perlu terganggu dengan hal yang berhubungan denganya, apa kau tahu jika sikapmu seperti itu, justru menunjukan kalau kau belum bisa melupakanya." Shisui berkata panjang lebar.

"Kau cemburu pada Karin." ucap Shisui lagi, pemuda itu melipat tanganya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya menbencinya, aku benci para penghianat seperti mereka." Hinata terlihat marah.

"Dan kurasa itu bukan urusanmu Shisui- _san_ , jadi kuharap kau tidak ikut campur dengan masalahku, urus saja masalahmu sendiri."

"Dan kuingatkan jangan mempermainkanku lagi." tambah Hinata, Shisui menghela napasnya.

"Kau masih marah dengan kejadian semalam?, aku cuma bercanda." Shisui berkata dengan acuh dan itu membuat Hinata semakin marah.

"Ya aku tahu, apa hal itu sangat lucu bagimu?, kau menganggapku sebagai leluconmu, dengar satu hal Shisui- _san_ , aku tidak suka dipermainkan, oleh siapa pun." ucap Hinata tanpa di sadari air matanya menetes, Hinata marah dan kesal pada pemuda yang ada di depanya, Hinata mengusap kasar wajahnya, gadis itu berbalik dan ingin pergi.

GREB...

Shisui menahan kepergian Hinata, tubuh Hinata terbawa karena tarikan dari Shisui, bahkan tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh di pelukan Shisui.

"Sensitif sekali, jangan takut, aku akan menikahimu, aku akan menjadi suamimu, hm?." Shisui menghapus air mata Hinata, tapi gadis itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau pikir aku senang?, kau membuatku semakin membencimu Shisui- _san_ , tingkahmu lebih buruk dari Sasuke." Shisui tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Sudahlah, jangan di bahas lagi, nanti malam ada undangan makan malam dari nenek Uruchi, kita harus datang." Shisui menampilkan kembali senyum ramahnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan kerbau di cocok hidung yang akan menuruti semua perintahmu, Shisui." Shisui tertawa mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Ah, nona, kenapa kau menyamakan dirimu dengan kerbau?, kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seekor kerbau." Hinata membuka mulut dan kehilangan kata.

"Ih, ... kau menyebalkan." Hinata memukuli dada Shisui dengan telapak tangannya, pemuda itu tak bergeming dan membiarkan Hinata memukulinya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7, sampai jumpa." Shisui menghentikan tangan Hinata dan melepaskannya.

 **Another Love.**

Di sebuah ruangan kantor, terlihat seorang pria yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya, pria paruh baya itu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi empuk tersebut, di depannya juga berdiri seorang pria muda bersurai jingga dengan tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Bagaimana?, apa penyelidikanmu membuahkan hasil?." tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya tuan, sepertinya mereka bertindak lebih cepat dari yang kita bayangkan, semua barang kita sudah di sita pihak kepolisian karena laporan dari mereka." jawab pria bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Hn, baiklah, nanti malam aku akan menghadiri undangan makan malam, salah satu dari mereka pasti ada di sana." ucap pria paruh baya itu, ada senyum jahat di bibirnya.

"Suruh anak buahku untuk mengawasi setiap orang yang datang di acara tersebut, awasi tiap orang yang mencurigakan!" lanjut pria itu.

"Baik tuan." jawab pria bersurai jingga, pria itu kemudian pergi mennggalkan pria tua itu di ruanganya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Uchiha, salah satu dari kalian adalah musuhku." pria tua itu bergumam, kemudian berdiri dekat jendela kantornya.

 **Another Love.**

Hikari memekik senang melihat penampilan putri semata wayangnya, mendandani Hinata adalah hobi bagi Hikari, wanita itu selalu puas dengan hasil riasan tanganya sendiri.

"Wahhh, kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, kau cantik sekali, sayangku." Hikari tersenyum dengan lebar, Hinata memutar matanya.

"Terima kasih dan ibu selalu mengatakan itu setiap waktu." ucap Hinata ketus.

"Oh, ayolah jangan cemberut seperti itu, gadis cantik harus selalu tersenyum." Hikari mencubit kecil pipi Hinata.

"Dan ibu boleh tenang, kecantikanku tidak akan berkurang walau aku menangis sekalipun." ucap Hinata sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Hmmm, itu baru putriku." ucap Hikari, wanita itu merapikan kembali semua peralatan tata riasnya.

"Tapi rasanya aneh, cuma acara makan malam saja tapi kenapa aku harus berdandan seperti ini, seperti acara pertunangan saja." Hinata bergumam tapi di dengar oleh Hikari, wanita itu menelan ludah.

"Ibu, Shisui selalu membawaku dengan naik sepeda motornya, jadi kurasa pakaian ini tidak cocok." ucap Hinata sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Tidak, kau sempurna sayang." Hikari merangkul pundak Hinata sambil bercermin bersama putrinya itu.

 _Backless dress_ putih di padu _statement heels_ bertali dengan banyak manik2 berkilauan yang terpasang indah di kakinya, rambutnya di kepang sedemikian rupa dan itu membuat penampilan Hinata semakin sempurna.

Wajah Hinata merona, Shisui menatapnya tanpa berkedip, Shisui menunggu di ruang tamu seperti biasanya, penampilan Hinata membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa menolak pesonanya.

"Ayo, .." Shisui memberikan isyarat supaya Hinata menggandeng tanganya, pemuda menunjukan senyumnya yang manis.

"Kau sangat cantik, nona." Shisui berbisik di telinga Hinata dan deru napas yang mengenai pipi Hinata membuat pori-pori gadis itu meremang.

Deg...

Hinata menyentuh dadanya, ada yang aneh, Hinata merasakan debaran jantungnya yang bedetak kencang, darahnya terasa mengalir cepat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hinata,..."

SET...

Hinata kembali dalam kesadaranya saat Hikari memanggilnya.

"I-iya ibu." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Ibu berangkat duluan bersama ayahmu." ucap Hikari sambil menggandeng lengan suaminya.

"Jagalah putriku anak muda." ucap Hiashi, Shisui menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata masih berhadapan dengan Shisui, entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, matanya tidak lepas menatap Hinata, gadis itu tampak gugup dan salah tingkah.

"S-Shisui- _san_ , bisakah untuk tidak menatapku seperti itu?." ucap Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa?, apa tidak boleh?, aku kan calon suamimu!" jawab Shisui dengan acuh.

"Selalu itu yang kau bahas, kau punya kekasih bagaimana kau berpikir mau menikahiku, sedangkan di luar sana ada seseorang yang menunggumu?." Hinata berkata panjang lebar.

"Koyuki sudah tahu hal ini, dia tidak keberatan, dia bisa menerimanya." ucap Shisui.

"Apa?, kau sudah gila?, apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan kami para wanita, apalagi ini tentang pernikahan, kau mau menyakitinya?, bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka para penghianat,...atau ah aku tahu, kau mau menikahiku tapi nanti kau bebas berkencan begitu?, aku,-..."

GREB...

Hinata berhenti berbicara karena bibirnya di bungkam telapak tangan Shisui.

"Kenapa bicaramu banyak sekali?"

"Dengarkan aku." Shisui melepaskan tanganya yang ada di bibir Hinata, gadis itu terdiam, karena Shisui menatap dalam matanya.

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu apapun yang terjadi." Hinata mengerjap.

"Jangankan satu seratus koyuki pun akan kulepaskan demi dirimu." ucap Shisui dengan masih menatap Hinata.

"Kau sudah memilihku, dan aku akan menerima perjodohan ini setulus hatiku, karena aku,-..."

"Mencintaimu,-..., Hinata!"

 _'Mencintaimu'_

 _'Mencintaimu'_

Mata Hinata membulat, perkataan Shisui menggema di kepalanya, Hinata menelan ludah, Shisui masih menatapnya, sebagian hati gadis itu percaya, tapi sebagian lagi meragukan ucapan Shisui.

 _'Cinta...'_

 _'Tidak, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi ucapanya.'_

"Perasaan ini sudah kurasakan sejak lama, tidakkah kau merasakannya, Hinata." Shisui menatap Hinata begitu dalam dan hal itu membuat Hinata kehilangan kata.

Lama mereka saling menatap, pada akhirnya Hinata tertawa sampai air matanya keluar.

"Haha, ya ampun kau lucu sekali, sangat menghibur, terima kasih kau selalu berhasil membuatku hampir percaya padamu, kalau nona Koyuki mendengarmu bicara seperti itu, dia pasti sedih sekali, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat." Hinata menggandeng tangan Shisui dan menariknya untuk segera pergi.

"Ah, jadi sudah tak mempan ya?" ucap Shisui sambil mengikuti tarikan di tanganya.

"Mm, ternyata calon suamiku ini benar-benar seorang perayu, kau tidak berbeda dengan yang lain, dasar Uchiha."

Mereka tertawa, mungkin pertemanan lebih cocok bagi mereka itu menurut pemkiran Hinata, gadis itu berpikir, dia tidak cocok dengan Uchiha manapun dalam urusan cinta, Hinata juga harus memikirkan untuk menolak perjodohan ini, karena tidak mungkin menikah dengan Shisui karena mereka tidak saling mencintai.

 _'Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini, aku tidak peduli dengan daftar warisan, semua omong kosong.'_

 **To be continue.**

 **Chap 3**

 **Another Love ready...**

 **Hallo semuanya terima kasih yang sudah dukung , yo dukung lagi...**

 **Chap ini masih belum jelas tentang perasaan Shisui yang sebenarnya, tapi kaluan pasti bisa nebak...hehe...**

 **Ok, selamat membaca yang sudah review di chap kemarin terima kasih banyak...arigatou...**

 **C u next chap..**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Mr, MK**

 **Another Love**

 **Shisui. U dan Hinata. H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Typo(s), OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, gajeness, dan banyak kekurangan di ff ini.**

 **Happy reading.**

Meja makan yang di hiasi dengan lilin indah itu tampak penuh dengan makanan, berbagai macam hidangan sudah tersedia di sana, sangat menggoda selera, para maid masih sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang masih di rasa kurang dan belum lengkap.

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas, beberapa orang sudah berkumpul, ada yang duduk di sofa bersama pasangan sambil berbicara dengan topik ringan, ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang berdiri dan saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Shisui dan Hinata tampak bergandengan tangan, semua menatap kagum saat pasangan ini tiba di istana Uchiha, tatapan mereka tertuju pada Hinata yang tampak seperti seorang ratu.

 _"Ah she is really like a queen."_ terdengar bisikan kagum dari para tamu, terutama bagi kaum adam, dari sudut ruangan lain tampak seorang pemuda menatap dingin pada mereka.

"Kalian sudah datang?, baguslah." suara seorang wanita yang sudah lanjut usia menyambut Hinata dan Shisui.

"Nenek..." Shisui memberi salam pada neneknya, begitupun Hinata.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang." ucap nenek Uruchi pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, nenek juga, nenek tau?, nenek adalah ratu di istana ini." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, dan hal itu tidak luput dari tatapan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita berkumpul di meja makan, hidanganya sudah siap." nenek Uruchi kemudian berjalan di ikuti Hinata, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Shisui masih terdiam.

"Hei, Shisui- _san_ , kenapa diam saja?" Hinata memanggil Shisui, pemuda itu hanya menatapnya.

"Ah, aku tahu, kau masih terpesona padaku kan?" Shisui tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Sudah, ayo bergabung dengan yang lainya." Shisui menggenggam tangan Hinata kemudian menariknya pelan, Hinata mengerjap namun mengikuti tarikan di tanganya.

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak menatap ke arah Hinata dan Shisui, mungkin ada di antara mereka ada yang merasa iri, atau cemburu.

"Silahkan di nikmati hidanganya." Madara memimpin seperti biasanya.

Berbeda dari biasanya, suasana makan malam kali ini sedikit hangat karena ada beberapa tamu yang bergabung, makan malam yang di hadiri tamu penting bagi keluarga Uchiha.

Hinata juga sedikit terkejut karena ada beberapa teman Shisui yang ditemuinya kemarin malam, dan ada juga teman Sasuke yang Hinata kenal.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi?." ucap seorang pemuda bersurai merah, Hinata melihat kearah pemuda tersebut, berbeda dari kemarin malam, pemuda itu tampak berpenampilan formal, rapi dan juga terlihat berwajah manis.

"Dimana Shisui?" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Setelah makan malam selesai dia dipanggil tuan Madara, sepertinya ada hal penting yang mereka bicarakan." jawab Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar dingin.

"Baiklah, oh ya, namaku Sasori Akasuna, rekan kerja Shisui." ucap Sasori dengan senyumanya yang begitu manis.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya, muka bayi!" suara seorang pemuda tiba-tiba terdengar, Hinata dan Sasori mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber suara.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke, lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasori menyapa Sasuke yang menghampirinya.

"Tidak perlu berbasa basi dan jangan pernah mengganggu gadis ini." ucap Sasuke pada Sasori dengan begitu tegas.

"Dia hanya menyapaku, tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, lagi pula kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusanku." ucap Hinata dengan begitu kesal pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kita harus bicara Hinata." Sasuke kembali berkata.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, Karin tidak ada di sini, maaf aku harus mencari Shisui, permisi." Hinata bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sasori tapi pergelangan tangannya di cekal.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" Sasuke mencengkram tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku." Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri tapi Sasuke malah menarik Hinata dalam keramaian.

Hinata merasa takut, apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke, dan entah kenapa Hinata mencari keberadaan Shisui yang tidak di ketahui keberadaanya.

 _'Shisui, tolong aku.'_

"Untuk semuanya, aku meminta perhatian anda semua." Sasuke berteriak di depan umum dan hasilnya semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Seperti yang anda semua tahu, gadis ini Hinata Hyuga adalah calon menantu keluarga kami, keluarga Uchiha."

"Ada kesalah pahaman yang tidak di ketahui semua orang, Hinata adalah mantan kekasihku tapi dia memilih sepupuku Shisui, dan aku yakin dia melakukan itu karena terpaksa."

"Dan aku ingin dia kembali, karena aku yakin dia juga masih mencintaiku." Hinata membulatkan matanya, semua orang tampak terkejut, Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke begitu nekad dan hal itu membuat keluarganya malu.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa sakit saat Shisui muncul dan mengetahui kejadian tersebut, Hinata menatap Shisui dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca.

 **Another Love.**

Keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Hyuga kembali berkumpul, setelah para tamu pulang karena keributan yang di buat Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata seolah menjadi tersangka saat semua orang menatap mereka berdua.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada kami, apa maksud dari semua ini, Sasuke?." Madara membuka suara terlihat sekali ada amarah dalam getaran suaranya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini, dan kalian sudah mempermalukan dua keluarga." lanjut Madara, tapi Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Kuharap ini bukan konspirasi untuk mempermalukan putraku." suara Arashi tiba-tiba terdengar, Hinata terkejut saat mendengar suara Arashi ibu dari Shisui.

"Sudah kuduga gadis ini punya sikap yang tidak baik." Arashi menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau melibatkan putraku untuk urusan pribadi kalian?" sungguh Hinata ingin sekali pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Ibu, jangan seperti ini." Shisui membuka suara, Hinata menatap Shisui tapi pemuda itu memalingkan pandanganya dan hal itu membuat Hinata merasa sakit di dadanya, apa Shisui juga marah padanya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik." nenek Uruchi berkata lembut dan membuat semua orang memakluminya.

"Nak, nenek ingin bicara denganmu berdua saja." nenek Uruchi menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

Mungkin bagi orang lain masalah yang ditimbulkan Sasuke tidak berdampak apapun, tapi bagi keluarga Uchiha mereka seperti dilempar kotoran di wajah mereka, kehormatan dan harga diri adalah harga mati bagi mereka, sama halnya dengan keluarga Hyuga yang kolot dan juga kuno, etika dan tata krama adalah hal penting yang harus selalu dijaga.

Hinata dan nenek Uruchi sudah selesai berbicara, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak ada yang tahu, semua orang masih menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Sepertinya pertunangan Hinata dan Shisui harus di tunda." nenek Uruchi membuka suara setelah kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga besarnya.

"Salahkan Sasuke yang membuat masalah." ucap Hikaku, pemuda 21 tahun itu tampak kesal.

"Apa karena Karin tidak ada di sini kau jadi berani?" ucap pemuda lainya.

"Ini bukan urusan kalian, aku hanya menunjukan fakta bahwa aku dan Hinata masih saling mencintai." Sasuke juga terpancing emosi dan mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Sudah cukup, tidak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar." Uchiha Madara berteriak melerai para keponakanya yang sedang bertengkar.

"Kita beri waktu untuk Hinata selama dua minggu untuk memikirkan kembali keputusanya." ucap nenek Uruchi.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, jelas ini adalah konspirasi, aku tidak menerima putraku Shisui di permalukan seperti ini, dan gadis bernama Hinata ini mungkin akan memilih pemuda lain, jika seperti ini akan lebih baik jika putraku tidak perlu mengikuti sayembara bodoh ini." Arashi kembali membuka suara.

"Bukan seperti itu, jika di pikirkan lagi masalah ini sangat penting, perjodohan dan pernikahan sangatlah berharga, mungkin saja berlangsung selama seumur hidup mereka yang di jodohkan."

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak bahagia setelah menikah nanti, kita sebagai orang tua tidak ingin anak-anak kita menderita." nenek Uruchi berkata panjang dan lebar membuat Arashi kembali terdiam.

"Lagi pula Hinata tidak mengubah pilihanya, jadi kita beri waktu untuk mereka berdua untuk saling mengenal." ucap nenek Uruchi dan tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hinata, gadis itu hanya menundukan kepalanya, sebenarnya Hinata juga merasa bingung bagaimana jika Shisui yang tidak menerima perjodohan ini.

 **Another Love.**

 **Hinata POV.**

 _'Nenek Uruchi bertanya kepadaku, apa benar aku masih mencintai Sasuke?, dan jawabanku adalah tidak tahu, iya aku memang tidak tahu, apa benci dan cinta terlihat sama, mungkin itu dilihat dari sudut pandang antara pria dan wanita, tak jarang mereka yang saling membenci menjadi saling mencintai.'_

 _'Lalu aku?, aku dan Sasuke saling mencintai pada awalnya lalu sekarang? entahlah, amarahku selalu berkobar saat melihatnya, rasa benciku selalu datang saat bayangan tentang penghianatan yang dia lakukan muncul, apakah ini cinta atau dendam?'_

 _'Nenek Uruchi kembali bertanya, apa aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Shisui?, dan jawabanku juga tidak tahu, ini terlalu awal, apakah ini cinta atau bukan, pemuda itu juga pintar memainkan emosiku, dia juga selalu menjebakku dengan pertanyaan konyolnya.'_

 _'Tapi kuakui perasaan marah terhadap Sasuke sedikit kulupakan karena pemuda bernama Shisui, dia sangat sederhana, terkadang begitu tenang_ , _aku tahu dia bukan pemeran utama, karena aku selalu jatuh cinta pada pemeran utama, tapi bisa saja tanpa sengaja aku jatuh cinta padanya.'_

 _'Lalu kuputuskan tetap memilih Shisui tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu alasanya, aku pikir lebih mudah bagiku jika bersama dengan Shisui tidak seperti sang cassanova Uchiha Sasuke yang akan mempersulit semua, pangeran seperti dia banyak wanita yang memujanya.'_

 _'Pertanyaanku cuma satu?'_

 _'Siapa Uchiha Shisui yang sebenarnya?,'_

 **End Hinata POV.**

Hinata enggan membuka suara begitupun dengan Shisui, pemuda itu fokus mengendalikan kemudi mobilnya, saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam mobil, Shisui bertanggung jawab mengantar Hinata pulang setelah acara makan malam selesai.

Hinata sesekali melihat ke arah Shisui, pemuda itu tidak berkata apapun sejak meninggalkan istana Uchiha dan Hinata terlalu takut jika Shisui akan marah padanya.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakanlah." Hinata terkejut saat mendengar suara Shisui, tapi pemuda itu tidak mengalihkan perhatian.

"A-Apa?" Hinata tergagap karena terkejut.

"Pendengaranmu masih bagus kan, Nona?" ucap Shisui kembali.

Shisui menepikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya, Hinata masih menatap pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Nona?" Hinata menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaan Shisui.

"A-Aku, aku..."

"Baiklah, biar aku yang bertanya dan kau menjawab." ucap Shisui sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Satu saja pertanyaanku,..." Shisui mengalihkan perhatianya pada Hinata.

"Kau ingin kembali pada Sasuke?." tatapan Shisui begitu tajam saat mengatakan hal tersebut, Hinata menelan ludah dan menggeleng dengan ragu.

"Ya atau tidak?." Shisui kembali berkata karena merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"A-Aku tidak tahu, tidak maksudku aku tidak ingin kembali padanya, tapi..." Hinata terdengar gugup.

"Ya atau tidak?,...kenapa jawabanmu berbelit-belit?." untuk pertama kalinya Hinata melihat sikap Shisui yang begitu dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu Shisui- _san?_ , kupikir hal itu tidaklah penting, dan sejak kapan kau peduli dengan perjodohan ini?" Hinata mulai tidak mengerti dengan sikap Shisui.

"Apa aku pernah menganggap ini permainan?, apa aku pernah mengatakan ini adalah lelucon?" Shisui kembali berkata, Hinata merasa tidak mengerti, memang benar Shisui tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu adalah lelucon, tapi bukankah Shisui menolak pada awalnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menolak, kau yang selalu memintaku untuk tidak memilihmu?." Hinata menghela napas lelah sambil melipat tangan di dadanya dan perkataanya membuat Shisui terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke bersikap konyol seperti itu, sangat kekanakan." Hinata kembali berkata dan terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Shisui kembali berkata dengan suara yang sedikit pelan.

"Sejujurnya ini membuatku bingung, kenapa semua keputusan ada di tanganku?". Hinata memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau bersedia menikah denganku dan menerima semua wasiat itu?." Shisui kembali bertanya.

"Oh, Shisui- _san_ , jangan tanyakan itu, satu sisi aku menerimanya, tapi satu sisi aku tidak yakin, ada hal yang membuatku harus memikirkan kembali perjodohan ini." Hinata dan Shisui terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Dan kau juga memiliki seorang kekasih, tidak mungkin aku merampasmu begitu saja." Hinata kembali berkata, saat ini mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ada seorangpun yang berbicara.

 **Another Love.**

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin, udara di musim panas memang berbanding terbalik, angin malam begitu menusuk di pori-pori kulit yang hanya berbalut kaos tipis berlengan pendek.

Kepulan asap rokok terbang terbawa angin saat orang itu menghisap benda tersebut dan menghembuskan napasnya.

Shisui tidak bisa tidur malam ini, pembicaraanya bersama Hinata beberapa jam yang lalu terus mengganggu di pikiranya, memang benar baik Hinata atau dirinya harus memikirkan kembali tentang rencana perjodohan mereka.

Dua sisi dalam pikiran pemuda itu seperti saling berbeda pendapat, satu sisi mengatakan jika Shisui harus menerima keputusan Hinata, satu sisi yang lain mengatakan tidak, alasannya Shisui tidak mau hidup dengan gadis yang _'tidak mencintainya'_ dan Hinata tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dirasakanya.

 **Flashback.**

 _...satu tahun yang lalu..._

 _"Nak, apa kau yakin akan bekerja di sana sebagai buruh angkut?." seorang ibu bertanya kepada anaknya yang sedang bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja._

 _"Iya ibu, kali ini aku di tugaskan di sana." jawab sang pemuda berusia 21 tahun tersebut._

 _Waktu terasa begitu cepat, Shisui mulai bekerja di sebuah departemen store sebagai buruh angkut_ , _pemuda itu bekerja dengan tekun_ _tanpa terganggu hal lainya._

 _"Hey, lihat ada gadis yang kesulitan membawa belanjaanya, cepat bantu dia!" seorang pemuda bersurai blonde berkata pada Shisui, dan benar saja ada seorang gadis dengan wajah manis yang terlalu banyak membawa barang belanjaanya, tanpa berpikir panjang Shisui segera menghampiri gadis tersebut._

 _"Biar ku bantu nona!" Shisui berkata pada gadis bersurai panjang yang berwajah manis menurut Shisui, gadis itu mengangguk dan untuk sesaat tatapan mereka bertemu._

 _"Ah, terima kasih, belanjaanku terlalu banyak." jawab gadis tersebut dengan suara yang ramah dan sedikit senyum setelah tanganya kosong dengan belanjaan._

 _Gadis itu berjalan di depan Shisui menuju di mana mobilnya berada, setelah selesai memasukan semua ke dalam bagasi, gadis tersebut memberikan beberapa lembar uang._

 _"Tidak nona, itu tidak perlu." ucap Shisui pada gadis tersebut._

 _"Tapi kenapa, kau sudah membantuku." ucap gadis tersebut._

 _"Tidak apa, mungkin lain kali, saat kau kembali berbelanja di tempat ini." ucap Shisui, gadis itu tampak berpikir kemudian tertawa kecil._

 _"Oh, baiklah aku memang akan kesini lagi, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku." ucap gadis tersebut._

 _Ada senyum kecil di bibir Shisui setelah gadis itu pergi, dan pemandangan tersebut tak luput dari tatapan rekan kerja Shisui._

 _"Dia sangat cantik ya?" si blonde terdengar menggoda Shisui._

 _"No, she is so hot!" seorang pemuda bersurai merah tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut bersuara._

 _"Tidak cantik, not hot, but really cute." jawab Shisui pada kedua temannya._

 _Sejak saat itu Shisui sering sekali melihat gadis tersebut, terkadang gerak-gerik gadis itu dia rekam dalam ingatanya._

 _"Ish, menyebalkan sekali." gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya yang memakai sepatu high heels, kedua tanganya tampak menarik ujung dress pendek yang dia kenakan._

 _"Ini pendek sekali, kenapa ibu menyuruhku memakai gaun ini?." gadis itu menggumam tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikanya._

 _Shisui tersenyum kecil, menurutnya gadis itu sangat menarik dan satu hal yang Shisui tahu, bahwa gadis itu tidak suka memakai pakaian yang pendek._

 **Flashback end.**

Shisui mengepulkan asap rokok yang tengah di hisapnya, pemuda itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu, tatapanya hanya tertuju pada langit malam yang begitu gelap tanpa bintang.

"Apakah ini takdir atau kebetulan saja, kenapa kau masuk dalam kehidupanku, Hinata?"

Pemuda itu berguman seolah akan ada yang mendengarnya, akhir-akhir ini pikiranya memang sedikit terganggu karena masalah perjodohan.

 **Another Love.**

Wajah manis yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu terlihat sedikit pucat, setelah menyelesaikan mandinya Hinata segera turun ke ruang makan yang dimana ayah ibunya sudah berada di sana.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?." Hikari sedikit terkejut putrinya kembali memakai pakaian yang terlihat biasa menurutnya, _skiny jeans_ dan kaos tangan panjang sedikit longgar.

"Kali ini aku hanya ingin memakai ini." jawab Hinata tanpa senyum di wajah pucatnya.

Hikari hendak membuka suara lagi tapi tangan Hiashi yang menyentuhnya membuatnya terdiam.

"Sudahlah." Hiashi berkata dengan sangat pelan pada istrinya.

Hinata segera pergi, bahkan sarapan paginya tidak dia habiskan.

"Ada apa denganya?" ucap Hikari pada suaminya.

"Tidak apa, biarkan dia menjadi dirinya sendiri, lagi pula saat ini kita tahu dia sedang punya masalah dengan perjodohanya." ucap Hiashi panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, aku tidak suka melihatnya tidak berdaya."

"Dia sudah mengalami banyak hal buruk dan aku tidak mau dia akan menderita lagi, itulah sebabnya aku selalu memaksanya."

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya begitu percaya diri dan juga tegas, seringkali kebaikan dan kelembutan hatinya di manfaatkan orang lain." ucap Hikari dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih.

"Bahkan dia di hianati temannya sendiri karena terlalu percaya." lanjut Hikari.

Memang benar selama beberapa tahun terakhir Hikari memaksa Hinata untuk menuruti keinginannya, Hinata di lahirkan dengan sifat lemah lembut, ramah dan juga pemalu, Hikari sangat menyayangi Hinata karena sifat putrinya yang seperti itu, tidak ada kebencian dalam tatapan gadis itu.

Seiring berjalanya waktu Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis manis dan juga cantik akan tetapi semua itu seolah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Hinata, di tambah kebaikan hati Hinata seringkali di manfaatkan orang lain.

Saat mengetahui Hinata di culik, Hikari merasa putus asa bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada putri kesayanganya, tapi beruntung Hinata segera di temukan karena pihak kepolisian segera bertindak setelah dirinya memberi laporan.

Setelah itu Hikari berinisiatif untuk mengubah sifat Hinata, apalagi setelah tau bahwa Hinata juga menjadi objek mesum teman sekolahnya.

Hikari mengubah cara berpakaian Hinata dan juga sifat tegas dia tanamkan dalam diri gadis itu, hal itu memang berhasil tapi tetap saja sifat alami Hinata terkadang selalu muncul.

 **Another Love**

Shisui menemui Hinata di kampusnya, entahlah seharusnya mereka berdua tidak bertemu dulu, tapi hati dan pikiran terkadang tidak sejalan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Shisui dan Hinata merasa canggung satu sama lain, berada di kantin dan duduk saling berhadapan di bangku yang sudah tersedia di tempat tersebut.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shisui- _san_?" Hinata memulai pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, apa kau sedang sakit?" bukannya menjawab Shisui malah memberikan pertanyaan untuk Hinata, gadis itu menghela napas.

"Ya, mungkin hanya kelelahan." jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke dokter?, aku bisa mengantarmu." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Sudahlah Shisui- _san_ , kita tidak perlu berbasa-basi, sebaiknya langsung ke intinya saja." Hinata berucap dengan wajah yang terlihat serius.

"Nanti kita bicara lagi, aku ada pekerjaan dan sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh bantuanku." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu hendak beranjak dan segera pergi.

"Tunggu, bisakah kau hentikan sandiwaramu itu?" ucapan Hinata membuat Shisui duduk kembali.

"Jangan hanya karena aku memilihmu, kau bisa berbuat seenaknya padaku, Shisui- _san_." ucap Hinata dan Shisui menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini."

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?." Shisui berkata dengan tenang.

"Kita berdua terpaksa dan kau membenciku karena aku memilihmu." Hinata memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Hh, sudah kukatakan kita akan bicara nanti, sebaiknya ..."

"Tidak, sepertinya aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini, aku ingin berhenti, aku tidak peduli dengan harta, lagi pula semua keluarga Uchiha sudah mendapat bagian mereka." Hinata memotong ucapan Shisui dan berkata panjang lebar.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara?" Shisui terdengar marah dalam nada suaranya.

"Siapa yang berbuat seenaknya? kau yang memilihku, dan sekarang kau juga ingin menyingkirkanku?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan menikahimu apapun yang akan terjadi." ucap Shisui dengan penuh penekanan.

"Cih, aku tidak mau hidup dalam tekanan, pernikahan tanpa cinta, suami yang mencintai orang lain, aku tidak mau seperti itu." Hinata menitikan air mata pertamanya.

"Aku akan terkurung di dalam rumah mewah tapi aku sengsara." ucap Hinata kembali.

"Kenapa pikiranmu jauh sekali, hal itu belum tentu akan terjadi, kau gadis yang mandiri, aku tidak akan mengikatmu dengan peraturan yang akan membuat dirimu menderita, kau hanya perlu menerimanya dengan tulus dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Shisui berkata panjang dan lebar.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras dan mau menikahiku, katakan, apa kau merencanakan sesuatu?" Shisui menghela napas lelah.

"Nona Hinata, aku..."

"Katakan siapa dirimu?" ucap Hinata dengan menatap Shisui.

"Maafkan aku, tapi belum saatnya kau tahu siapa diriku." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu beranjak kembali dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata merasa di permainkan oleh para Uchiha, bahkan oleh Shisui, pemuda yang di anggapnya sederhana dan tidak seperti Uchiha lainya, pemuda itu menyembunyikan jati dirinya, Hinata benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya.

 **To be continue.**

 **Another Love chap 4 ..**

 **Hai readers?? bagaimana kabar kalian semua, mudah2an selalu sehat ya??**

 **Aku udah mulai aktif lagi ya mudah2an, setelah mulai bangkit dari masalah yg kualami, aku berusaha keras untuk membayar hutangku pada kalian semua, karena aku juga ga suka gantungin kerjaan, jadi sebisa mungkin aku usahakan buat tamatin ff yg aku buat...**

 **Tak ada kata lain untuk kalian semua selain "terima kasih atas semua dukungan yg kalian berikan".**

 **Yang selalu review juga, dan PM terima kasih selalu ngingetin buat segera update...**

 **So thank u so much for u alls**

 **I love u always...**

 **Salam aisyaeva aka Eve Queen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto : Mr MK**

 **Another Love**

 **Shisui** **U dan Hinata H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Happy reading**

Hari ini Shisui kembali bekerja bersama Naruto dan Gaara, pemuda itu bekerja seperti biasanya, mereka tampak bekerja dengan tekun, terkadang mereka juga terlihat berbicara dengan para pelanggan yang mereka bantu.

"Oy, Shui, ada apa, apa yang kau cari?" Naruto menepuk pundak Shisui, pemuda itu tampak melihat sekeliling.

"Entahlah Naruto, aku hanya merasa sedang di awasi." jawab Shisui pada Naruto.

"Hn?" Naruto juga mengedarkan pandanganya di lahan parkir tersebut.

"Jadi kau berpikir ada orang yang mengawasimu?, itu cuma perasaanmu saja, paling kamera CCTV itu saja." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kamera yang terpasang di salah satu tiang beton dengan dagunya.

"Hn, mungkin saja." jawab Shisui, pemuda itu menatap kamera tersebut kemudian menghela napas.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam, tandanya pekerjaan Shisui dan teman-temannya sudah selesai, entah kebetulan atau apa, hari ini Shisui tidak membawa sepeda motor kesayanganya, tadi pagi dia menumpang pada Naruto.

Dengan terpaksa pemuda itu naik kendaraan umum, saat berada di dalam bis Shisui selalu saja mengendarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling, perasaan pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa dia sedang di awasi dan diikuti seseorang.

Shisui semakin yakin dirinya tengah diikuti, jalanan kecil menuju rumahnya sangat sepi, jadi pemuda itu menyadari ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang walaupun jaraknya sedikit jauh, Shisui berjalan sedikit cepat dan bersembunyi di balik benteng yang kebetulan membatasi bagian sisi jalanan.

Shisui terdiam, sisi benteng yang gelap memudahkannya untuk bersembunyi, selain itu tempat tersebut sangat sempit, suara langkah cepat semakin terdengar jelas, sepertinya orang tersebut kehilangan jejak.

GREB...

Saat suara langkah tersebut semakin jelas, Shisui keluar dari persembunyianya dan menarik tangan orang yang mengikutinya dan menyeretnya ke tempat dia bersembunyi tadi.

"Hmffff" Shisui membekap mulut orang tersebut dan menghimpitnya di benteng, orang tersebut meronta, tapi tenaga Shisui terlalu kuat.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau berkeliaran?" Shisui membuka penutup kepala orang tersebut.

"Nona Hinata." Shisui tersenyum jahil pada orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Mmm...mmm..." Hinata bersuara dalam bekapan Shisui.

Shisui mendekatkan wajahnya, walaupun gelap tapi Hinata masih bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Kau mau aku melepaskanmu?" tanya Shisui dengan senyumannya, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menciumu, kalau kau berteriak." Shisui melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulut Hinata.

"Aku, a-aku..." Hinata berucap dengan gugup tapi tangan Shisui menutup mulutnya kembali, pemuda itu memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam.

Mereka terdiam dan tak lama terdengar banyak suara langkah yang melewati tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Hinata melihat ada beberapa orang pria yang melewati mereka begitu saja, para pria tersebut tidak bisa melihat Hinata dan Shisui karena gelap.

"Mana orang itu, cepat cari kembali!" teriak salah seorang diantara mereka, Shisui dan Hinata terdiam dan tetap bersembunyi, setelah beberapa menit berlalu suasana menjadi sepi kembali.

Hinata melepaskan tangan Shisui yang berada di bibirnya.

"Aku bisa mati karena sesak napas!" ucap Hinata dengan kesal.

"Oh maaf..." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu menatap Hinata yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

"Siapa orang-orang itu?, kenapa mereka mengikutimu?" ucap Hinata kembali.

"Dan kau sendiri kenapa mengikutiku seperti itu?" Shisui juga bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku hanya,..."

"Mmm..." Hinata terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang..."

"Memataiku, hn?" Shisui tersenyum jahil.

"Melihat ekspresi senyummu,...itu sangat menyebalkan!" ucap Hinata dengan melipat tangan di dada, Shisui menahan tawa saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang tapi rumahku sudah dekat, kau mau mampir?" tawar Shisui pada Hinata.

"Tidak mau, apa kau lupa ibumu tidak suka padaku?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dia calon ibu mertuamu, jadi cobalah untuk dekat dengannya." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu berkata dengan tenang.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Shisui- _san_!!" Shisui kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan bersisian setelah keluar dari persembunyian, sebenarnya suasana jalanan yang sepi membuat Hinata sedikit takut, sepertinya rasa trauma masih ada dalam pikirannya.

"Oh iya, siapa orang-orang tadi?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan itu pada Shisui.

"Hh, aku tidak tahu, mungkin perampok!"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku baru saja mendapat warisan yang banyak, dan mungkin mereka mengetahuinya, karena keluarga Uchiha cukup terkenal bukan?" ucap Shisui panjang lebar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih bekerja di sana?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Bukankah uangmu sudah begitu banyak?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." ucap Shisui singkat.

 **Another Lov** **e**

Hinata masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya, hari ini Hinata mengambil cuti untuk kuliahnya, bukan tanpa alasan, sang ibu yang meminta lebih tepatnya menyuruhnya untuk libur.

"Hey, ayo bangun, tidak baik jika anak gadis masih berada di tempat tidur di pagi hari, pemalas." Hikari memukul kaki Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Cepat mandi dan rias wajahmu itu!!." ucapnya lagi.

"Hhhhh...ibuu, aku tidak mauu..." Hinata merengek dengan manja.

"Hey, cepatt!!" kali ini Hikari juga memukul bokong Hinata dan membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ibu, itu sakit sekali!, kenapa ibu suka sekali memukulku?" Hinata yang sedang tengkurap segera terbangun dan mengusap bokongnya yang sakit.

"Itu karena kau tidak mendengarkan ucapan ibu, waktu dua minggumu sudah hampir habis, jadi berpikirlah dan tentukan masa depanmu!!" ucap ibu Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

 _'Oh ya ampun kenapa aku bisa lupa?'_

Hinata segera terbangun, gadis itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu, bagaimana tidak, perjodohannya dengan Shisui berada di ujung tanduk, Hinata harus membuat keputusan dengan segera.

 _'Hahhh, aku bahkan tidak punya petunjuk siapa dia sebenarnya...'_

Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali berteriak keras dengan segala kebingungan yang sedang dialaminya.

 **Another Love.**

Shisui menatap tidak percaya pada Hinata, bagaimana tidak, gadis itu berpakaian minim, rok mininya terlihat begitu pendek, memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya yang tanpa cacat, bagian atas hanya berbalut _blous shifon_ putih dan _cardigan_ dengan warna hitam, _stilleto_ hitam mengkilat juga terpasang di kakinya.

Shisui kesal, gadis itu juga memintanya untuk membantu membawa barang belanjaannya yang begitu banyak.

 _'Gadis ini sedang mempermainkanku rupanya'_

Di tengah rasa kesal Shisui, Hinata justru tertawa di dalam hati karena berhasil menjahili Shisui, selain itu Hinata juga tahu pemuda itu tidak akan suka melihatnya berpakaian minim, dengan sengaja Hinata mengenakan pakaian tersebut.

 _'Haha, ... rasanya menyenangkan saat melihatmu sengsara, Shisui-san'_

Mereka saling menatap dengan pemikiran yang berbeda.

"Jadi ini yang kau namakan kencan, nona Hinata?, belanja di _departement store_ tempatku bekerja dan kau memintaku membawa belanjaanmu yang banyak ini?" ucap Shisui, saat ini mereka sedang berada di toko pakaian dalam khusus wanita, sungguh Shisui merasa risih berada ditempat tersebut, banyak pelanggan toko tersebut yang menahan tawa saat melihatnya.

"Apa boleh buat aku butuh barang-barang ini, aku sibuk kuliah jadi belum sempat membelinya." ucap Hinata enteng seolah tanpa beban, padahal didalam hati gadis itu tertawa karena melihat wajah Shisui yang sudah seperti tomat matang.

"Mm begitu." ucap Shisui, pemuda itu meletakkan semua barang belanjaan di sebuah kursi pelanggan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu untuk memilihnya." Shisui berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang memegang sebuah bra hitam, pemuda itu tersenyum jahil, gadis itu terkejut dan Shisui menyadari hal itu.

"Berapa ukuranmu sayang?" Shisui kembali tersenyum melihat Hinata yang menatapnya, tangan pemuda itu juga menyentuh _cup bra_ yang sedang di pegang Hinata.

"Saat sudah menikah nanti kau tidak perlu repot, karena aku yang akan membelikannya untukmu, dan aku akan memilih yang jauh lebih menggoda dari pada ini." Shisui menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi horor di wajah Hinata, kali ini pemuda itu merasa menang dari kejahilan Hinata.

"Dasar gila.." dengan segera Hinata melepaskan pegangan pada benda keramat tersebut, gadis itu segera pergi dan meninggalkan Shisui yang tersenyum puas karena berhasil melawan kejahilannya.

 **Another Love.**

Hinata dan Shisui berjalan bersisian, Hinata masih memasang wajah kesalnya, sementara Shisui belum bisa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ibumu memintaku untuk mengajakmu berkencan, dia pasti berpikir kita sedang berada di gedung bioskop atau tempat romantis lainnya, tapi putrinya yang cantik ini, malah membawaku ketempat ini." Shisui berkata panjang lebar, Hinata mengalihkan tatapan pada pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka tempat seperti itu, aku tidak tahu harus kemana, tapi aku juga tidak mau kalau kau yang menentukan kemana kita pergi, aku tidak mau terjebak dengan para pria mesum seperti teman-temanmu itu." Hinata juga menjawab dengan panjang lebar, Shisui kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak, ... tidak, ... tidak ... dan tidak, kau berkata tidak sebanyak empat kali nona." ucap Shisui.

"Lima, .." jawab Hinata dengan cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Shisui.

"Kau menambahnya satu." jawab Hinata, sungguh Shisui merasa gemas dengan gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau manis sekali!!" Shisui mencubit pipi Hinata karena gemas.

"Acckhhh ... itu sakit." Hinata mengusap pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Apalagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Shisui sambil melihat semua barang belanjaan Hinata.

"Ikuti aku." ucap Hinata, gadis itu menuju sebuah toko perhiasan.

Shisui menitipkan barang belanjaan ditempat penitipan, Hinata sudah pergi lebih dulu ke toko perhiasan, setelah itu Shisui berniat untuk menyusulnya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku!!" Shisui yang baru tiba di toko perhiasan terkejut saat mendengar suara Hinata.

 _'Hinata...'_

Shisui berteriak dalam batinnya, didalam toko terlihat seorang perampok tengah mendekap Hinata dari belakang dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menodongkan sebuah senjata ke arah kepala Hinata dan terkadang pada penjaga toko.

"Cepat masukan semua perhiasan itu ke dalam tas!!" ucap perampok tersebut, suara yang berat khas pria dewasa.

Penjaga toko terlihat begitu ketakutan dengan segera dia membuka kunci etalase dan mengambil perhiasan yang ada didalamnya.

"Hey, lepaskan dia, dasar pengecut!" Shisui tiba-tiba muncul, Hinata membulatkan mata karena pemuda itu membahayakan dirinya.

"Jangan mendekat!! kalau tidak akan kuhancurkan kepala gadis ini!" perampok itu kembali mengancam, Hinata sudah meneteskan air matanya karena ketakutan, dan semua itu tidak luput dari tatapan Shisui.

Shisui berjalan perlahan dan perampok itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, jemari tangannya menarik pelatuk senjata yang terarah tepat dikepala Hinata, gadis itu memejamkan mata dan berpikir hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

 _DoRrr..._

Hanya satu suara tembakan yang Hinata dengar, dan tidak merasakan lagi lehernya tercekik, gadis itu terjatuh bersama dengan perampok yang terjungkal, Hinata mencoba membuka mata dan melihat Shisui sedang memasukan sebuah senjata api pada tempatnya yang tersimpan di balik jaket hitam yang dia pakai.

 _'Shisui membawa senjata?'_ dalam setengah kesadaran Hinata masih bisa melihat dengan jelas atas apa yang dilakukan Shisui, dan pada akhirnya gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

 **Another Love**

Hinata mengerjap, matanya terasa silau karena cahaya yang masuk kematanya, gadis itu terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dia tidak berada di rumahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Hinata terkejut saat mendengar suara tersebut.

"Shisui- _san_? dimana ini?" Hinata melenguh karena kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut.

"Klinik!" jawab Shisui dengan singkat, Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian di swalayan tadi saat perampok berusaha membunuhnya.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" Shisui kembali berkata, Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang!" ucap Shisui.

Kali ini Shisui yang mengemudikan mobil Hinata, gadis itu duduk di kursi penumpang, kepalanya dia sandarkan karena merasa lelah.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu orang tuamu, mereka cemas dan berharap kau baik-baik saja, ... "

"Dan ... maafkan aku." ucap Shisui, Hinata membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Hinata dengan mengubah posisi duduknya supaya lebih nyaman.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu!" jawab Shisui dengan cepat.

"Kau menembak perampok itu! dan aku semakin tidak mengerti, apa pekerjaanmu yang sesungguhnya." ucap Hinata, sepertinya kesadaran gadis itu sudah kembali normal.

Shisui terdiam, Hinata semakin kesal karena pemuda itu tidak memberikan respon atas apa yang sudah di sampaikan oleh dirinya.

"Sore ini adalah keputusan terakhirmu untuk tetap meneruskan perjodohan ini atau kau akan mengakhirinya." suara Shisui mulai terdengar.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin mengakhirinya, bahkan jika warisanku ditarik kembali aku tidak peduli."

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini!" tambah Shisui suaranya terdengar datar dan dingin.

Ya dua minggu untuk Hinata membuat keputusan akan berakhir sore ini, lagi, dia akan berkumpul di Mansion Uchiha.

"Bisakah kau hentikan mobilnya!" ucap Hinata dan Shisui hanya menurutinya.

"Aku punya permintaan padamu." gadis itu berucap kembali.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal?"

"Kau ingin tahu siapa diriku?" Shisui memotong ucapan Hinata, gadis itu hanya menatapnya kemudian mengangguk, Shisui menghela napas pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, Hinata mengikuti pemuda itu keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa? apa aku tidak boleh mengetahui siapa calon suamiku yang sebenarnya?" ucap Hinata.

"Apa? calon suami? aku bahkan tidak berharap kau menjadi istriku." Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Shisui.

"Ch, jadi kau mempermainkanku? kau selalu bicara tentang pernikahan, kau yang mengatakan akan menikahiku walau apapun yang akan terjadi." emosi Hinata mulai tersulut.

"Oh jadi kau mulai menyukaiku dan benar-benar berpikir kita akan menikah, sadarlah nona, kita tidak saling mengenal!" Hinata tidak percaya ternyata semua pria Uchiha bermulut tajam.

"Jangan hanya kau diberi hak untuk memilih, kau bisa berbuat sesuka hatimu, kau ... "

"Aku akan membatalkannya, aku tidak akan memilihmu atau siapapun, kau puas?..." dengan segera Hinata memotong ucapan Shisui.

"Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa terbebani." Hinata segera pergi dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Grebb...

Brukkk...

"Achh..." Hinata memekik saat tiba-tiba Shisui menarik tubuhnya, Hinata belum sempat membuka pintu mobil dan Shisui mendorong tubuhnya bagian sisi mobil tersebut.

"Hmmff..." Belum sempat Hinata bersuara bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman paksa dari Shisui, gadis itu meronta, namun Shisui mendekapnya dengan erat.

 _Plakk..._

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Shisui, Hinata berhasil melepaskan diri dari ciuman kasar Shisui.

"Brengsek, kau memang bajingan, setelah menghinaku kau masih ingin menyentuhku??" kemarahan dan benci terlihat dalam sorot mata Hinata, bibirnya terlihat kering karena ciuman tadi.

Satu tetes air mata keluar dari mata Hinata yang sudah terasa panas, gadis itu tidak terisak, Shisui hanya menatapnya, rasa sakit dirasakan Hinata saat ini, kenapa semua orang seperti mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Sore nanti aku akan membatalkan semua, dan satu hal, aku..tidak..ingin..melihat..wajahmu..Shisui Uchiha!!" ucap Hinata dengan penuh penekanan.

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Shisui dengan amarah yang menguasai hatinya, Shisui hanya mampu menatap saat mobil Hinata melaju kencang menyisakan debu dan asap dari kendaraan tersebut.

"Ahhh..." Shisui mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku!" pemuda itu bergumam, terlihat genangan air di sudut matanya.

 **Another Love**

 **Flashback**

 _Saat Hinata pingsan Shisui segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, teman-teman Shisui segera datang, Naruto, Sasori, Deidara dan Hidan, bahkan Koyuki._

 _Perampok yang tergeletak segera di evakuasi untuk di bawa kerumah sakit, saat di klinik Shisui tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan Hinata._

 _"Kurasa mulai sekarang mereka akan mengincar Hinata." ucapan itu terus terngiang dalam pikirannya_.

 **Flasback end**

Markas tempat Shisui berkumpul tampak seperti biasanya, keempat teman Shisui juga hadir termasuk Gaara dan Koyuki.

"Beri kami perintah Kapten." ucap salah seorang pemuda.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal Naruto." ucap Shisui.

"Tapi Naruto benar, kita harus cepat bertindak, para pengedar obat-obatan itu pasti menemukan penyamaran kita Kapten." ucap Koyuki, satu-satunya gadis yang berada di sana.

"Hanya sedikit lagi, dan kita bisa mengetahui siapa bos mereka." ucap Shisui kembali.

"Itu benar setelah barang mereka disita beberapa waktu lalu, mereka tidak akan tinggal diam, dan mencari salah satu dari kita." ucap Gaara.

"Kakuzu adalah nama dari perampok kemarin, dan dia salah satu anak buah dari orang itu." kali ini Sasori yang berkata.

"Introgasi dia dan gali informasi darinya." perintah Shisui pada semua bawahannya.

"Siap Kapten." ucap semua orang yang berada di sana.

Setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas Shisui mengikuti sekolah kemiliteran atas keinginannya sendiri, karena kegigihanya dia lulus dengan cepat, Shisui bekerja sebagai petugas yang dipercaya karena keberanian dan kejujurannya, dan seringnya menangkap kriminal sehingga prestasinya terus meningkat, di usia muda Shisui mendapat gelar Kapten dan mendapat bawahan teman satu angkatan di sekolah dulu.

Shisui dan bawahannya punya markas sendiri saat tidak ada tugas, tanpa melupakan semua pekerjaan mereka.

Dua tahun lalu Shisui mendapat tugas menangkap seorang bandar obat-obatan terlarang dan penyelundup senjata ilegal, menurut informasi orang yang disebut bos penjahat tersebut adalah pemilik beberapa _departement store,_ Shisui terus menggali informasi dan ternyata sangat sulit jika hal itu dilakukan dari tempat yang jauh, Shisui dan bawahannya terpaksa menyamar sebagai kuli angkut di tempat tersebut, terkadang mereka juga menggali informasi dari para pelanggan yang berbelanja di tempat tersebut.

Satu tahun kemudian, Shisui bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menyita perhatiannya, gadis manis yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya yang dingin.

Seringkali Shisui melihat gadis itu, dan perasaannya semakin tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan.

Suatu hari gadis itu terlihat lagi, pagi hari dan cuaca yang cerah gadis dengan gaun putih pendek terlihat kesulitan Shisui berniat membantu, tapi kesialan menimpa gadis itu, dia terpeleset dan menabrak dirinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Shisui merasa gugup dan berkali-kali mengulang semua perkataannya, sangat memalukan.

Entah takdir atau kebetulan karena setelah itu mereka bertemu kembali.

 **Another Love**

Shisui membuka dompet hitamnya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto kecil seorang gadis cantik yang sudah mengambil hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak mau membayakan hidupmu, lebih baik kau membenciku." ucap Shisui, tangannya mengusap foto tersebut.

"Aku... "

"Sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Shisui kemudian menyimpan kembali foto tersebut.

 **To be continue**

 **Ya ampun beneran mau setaun...**

 **Mohon maaf untuk semuanya ...**

 **Semoga chap ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu pada ff ini ...**

 **Terima kasih I love you all...**

 **Salam aisyaeva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy reading**

Saat cinta datang, bisakah kau menghindar, cinta seringkali membawa rasa kecewa, sakit, dan semua penderitaan.

Hinata mengalaminya, dihianati dan itu sangat menyakitkan, dan sekarang dia juga merasa kecewa karena dipermainkan.

Kenapa dia kecewa? bukankah dia memang tidak mengharapkan pernikahannya dengan Shisui? berulang kali Hinata menanyakan pada hatinya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa kecewa.

 _'Jadi kau mulai menyukaiku?'_

Ucapan Shisui terus berputar dalam ingatannya.

 _'Itu tidak mungkin!'_

Terus saja Hinata mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti relung hatinya.

Sore hari sudah tiba, seharusnya gadis itu bersiap untuk pergi ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha, tapi tubuhnya ambruk tidak berdaya, gadis itu jatuh sakit dan demam tinggi.

Terjadi lagi, penundaan keputusan untuk menjodohkan Hinata dan Shisui karena Hinata sakit dan Shisui tidak datang dalam pertemuan.

 _'Bahkan Tuhan pun seperti mengulur waktu pada mereka.'_

 **Another Love**

"Ibu tidak mengerti, kau sakit tapi calon suamimu tidak datang kesini, bahkan kemarin dia tidak datang ke pertemuan." Hikari berkata, wanita itu sedang merawat putrinya yang sedang sakit.

 _'Aku...tidak...ingin...melihat...wajahmu... Shisui Uchiha!!'_

Tentu saja sepertinya perkataan Hinata yang satu ini benar-benar didengarkan oleh Shisui.

Hinata menghela napasnya yang terasa panas, suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan linu.

"Sebenarnya, ibu ingin sekali kau cepat menikah, tapi kenapa selalu saja ada masalah." Hikari kembali berkata.

Hinata memalingkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan di mana ibunya berada, entah kenapa sejak pertengkarannya dengan Shisui dia merasa hidupnya sangat melelahkan.

"Tapi, ibu punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu! ibu membeli gaun baru yang sangat cocok untukmu, cepatlah sembuh dan pakai gaun itu, kau pasti sangat cantik saat mengenakannya!" ucap Hikari tanpa menyadari putrinya sedang menangis.

"Ibu akan keluar dulu, mungkin ayahmu membutuhkan sesuatu, istirahatlah." Hikari segera keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Gadis itu tidak merubah posisi tidurnya, kepalanya masih tetap berpaling kearah kanan.

"Hiks..." air matanya semakin deras, dari mata kiri turun ke mata bagian kanan.

Lelah, Hinata merasa lelah, biarkan saat ini dia melepas semua beban yang ada dihatinya.

 _'Aku benci...'_

 _'Aku sangat membencimu...Shisui...'_

 **Another Love**

Shisui berada di kantor pusat kepolisian, seragam polisi dengan atribut lengkap khas negaranya membalut tubuhnya yang memiliki bentuk proforsional.

Pagi ini pemuda itu bertugas untuk melaporkan semua hasil dari tugas dan pekerjaannya.

Semua polisi yang berpangkat di bawahnya memberi salam hormat pada dirinya.

Seperti biasa dia melangkah dengan penuh wibawa dan kebanggaan, penuh percaya diri, keberanian terlihat dari cara dia berjalan.

Namun ada yang berbeda di hari ini, tatapan pemuda itu tidak setajam seperti biasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kap..??" ucap seorang gadis dengan seragam polisi yang rapi, rambutnya terikat kebelakang.

"Ya Koyuki..." ucap Shisui tanpa menatap gadis itu, saat ini adalah jam istirahat dan mereka menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk makan siang.

"Tapi kenapa kau murung, apa ini tentang Hinata?" tanya Koyuki kembali, Shisui tidak menjawab pertanyaan Koyuki dan membuat gadis itu membuang napas.

"Sebagai teman aku sudah mengingatkanmu sejak awal, jangan berbohong padanya, tapi semua kacau karena aku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu." Koyuki berkata sambil menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa sulit untuk berkata jujur padanya?" tanya Koyuki.

"Itu lebih baik, aku tidak mau dia hidup didunia yang penuh dengan kejahatan, dengan profesiku sebagai seorang polisi dia akan menderita dan aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya." Shisui berkata panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa kau akan pergi begitu saja? Hinata belum mengambil keputusan untuk perjodohan itu, dia jatuh sakit sejak tiga hari yang lalu." ucap Koyuki, Shisui tampak terkejut mendengar berita tentang Hinata.

"Jadi kalian masih terikat dengan perjodohan itu! dan jangan jadi pengecut, sebaiknya kau hadapi saja." Koyuki berkata tegas walaupun pangkat Shisui lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk melihat kebencian di matanya." Shisui berkata pelan.

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? apa kau sadar? sifatmu yang dingin berubah karena dia? kau bertingkah seperti bukan Shisui yang kukenal."

"Shisui yang tegas, Shisui yang pendiam seolah menghilang entah kemana." Koyuki masih saja berbicara.

"Ya, kupikir untuk hari ini aku akan datang ke pertemuan, jika Hinata mengubah keputusannya, aku akan terima itu." Koyuki tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Shisui.

 **Another Love**

 **Flashback**

 _Arashi melihat putranya masih berada di balkon kamarnya, wanita itu menaruh nampan yang berisi teh hangat dan makanan kecil di meja kamar milik Shisui_

 _'Kau masih memikirkan Hinata?' Shisui mengalihkan tatapan pada sang ibu yang berjalan mendekatinya._

 _'Maafkan ibu yang selalu bersikap buruk padanya.' Shisui tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya._

 _'Dia sangat cantik, pantas kalau kau begitu menyukainya.'_

 _'Saat dia memilihmu dalam perjodohan itu ibu sangat terkejut, ketakutan yang selalu ibu rasakan kembali muncul.'_

 _'Saat ibu menikah dengan ayahmu, dia juga seorang polisi yang sangat jujur padahal dia orang yang sangat kaya, tapi dia lebih bangga dengan pekerjaannya, hidup kami sangat bahagia dan kau menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaan itu.' Shisui setia mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan ibunya._

 _' Tapi setiap waktu ayahmu selalu merasa cemas pada keselamatan ibu dan juga kau, banyak penjahat diluar sana yang mengincar dirinya.'_

 _'Dan pada akhirnya kita mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang di sengaja, kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayahmu.'_

 _'Ibu takut Hinata akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan ibu.'_

 _'Ibu hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatanmu.'_

 _Ucapan ibu Shisui selalu menggema dalam ingatan Shisui._

 **Flasback end**

Shisui sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya, memeriksa semua data kriminal yang masuk dengan komputer, banyak kejahatan yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini, pembunuhan, perampokan, pelecehan, bahkan pencurian kecil oleh anak di bawah umur.

Mengusap wajahnya kasar Shisui hanya bisa mendesah saat mengetahui kenyataan di luar sana, ada begitu banyak tindak kejahatan yang terjadi, kenapa hal itu terjadi? apakah para pelaku tidak merasa takut dengan adanya para penegak hukum, apa yang melatar belakangi mereka melakukan kejahatan tersebut?

Saat seperti ini Shisui membayangkan dirinya bersama Hinata, melihat senyum gadis itu dan membuat lelucon untuk menggodanya, ucapan Koyuki memang benar, Shisui bisa menjadi seorang yang berbeda saat bersama Hinata, tapi sayang semua pemikiran itu harus dihapusnya, Hinata mungkin benar-benar membencinya sekarang.

"Apakah aku bisa menghadapimu di pertemuan nanti?" Shisui bergumam sambil menatap foto itu lagi.

 **Another Love**

Mansion Uchiha, lagi-lagi Hinata menginjakan kaki ditempat tersebut, seperti biasa riasan dan pakaian yang selalu memukau di mata orang lain, namun kali ini tatapannya begitu dingin, bahkan tidak ada senyum palsu yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Hinata duduk menunduk di aula Uchiha seperti saat pembacaan surat wasiat keluarga Uchiha, kali ini gadis itu enggan bercengkrama dengan keluarga Uchiha siapapun itu orangnya.

Terdengar sedikit keributan di bagian lain aula tersebut, dan Hinata semakin malas untuk berada ditempat itu karena Shisui dan ibunya sudah datang, tepat di depan Hinata pemuda itu duduk.

Hanya sedikit terkejut, Hinata membulatkan mata saat Shisui tengah menatapnya, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Hinata terkejut, hari ini Hinata melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari pemuda itu.

Seragam kepolisian lengkap yang pas dibadan Shisui, sangat rapi dan terlihat berwibawa, tidak ada penampilan lusuh yang selalu menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu.

Ibu Hinata menatap kagum pada pemuda itu.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat, putraku baru saja kembali dari tugasnya, jadi tidak sempat berganti pakaian." ucap Arashi, tidak biasanya wanita itu menampilkan wajah yang ramah.

"Tidak apa, putra anda sangat berdedikasi pada negara, jadi wajar saja."

 _'Ibu, apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?'_

Hinata menautkan alisnya saat melihat sang ibu.

 _'Oh sepertinya semua orang mempermainkan dan membodohiku!'_

Saat sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Shisui sedang menatapnya, tatapan sendu dan penuh rasa bersalah, dia tidak bermaksud untuk menipu Hinata.

 _'Maafkan aku Hinata!'_

Sebelum acara di mulai seperti biasa Khizasi Hyuga memberi penyambutan untuk para tamu yang hadir, kali ini hanya keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga saja yang berada di tempat tersebut, tidak ada tamu lain yang tidak berasal dari dua keluarga tersebut.

Pada akhirnya Hinata bertemu tatap dengan Shisui, begitu menusuk dan dingin, rasa sakit dirasakan Shisui bukan karena tatapan gadis itu, tapi akan lebih sakit lagi jika Hinata terluka karena dirinya.

 _'Itu lebih baik, bencilah aku sedalam hatimu.'_

 **Another Love**

"Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku, aku tetap memilih Shisui Uchiha!!" ucap Hinata saat pamannya bertanya tentang keputusan terakhir Hinata.

Shisui terkejut begitupun ibunya, kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?

Sasuke mendesah kecewa, dan sekarang dia merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan Hinata demi Karin hanya karena keegoisannya, dan Hinata akan menjadi milik Shisui sepupunya sendiri, bagaimana tidak? semua orang tahu, setelah keputusan terakhir Hinata, maka satu minggu kemudian mereka akan segera menikah.

Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan?

 **Flashback**

 _Sebelum pertemuan dilakukan Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk_ _menemui nenek dari para pemuda Uchiha, nenek Uruchi sedang sakit mungkin karena usianya yang sudah lanjut._

 _Nenek Uruchi meminta Hinata untuk tidak membatalkan perjodohan, bagaimanapun juga hal itu adalah keinginan terakhir kakeknya sendiri, sebuah amanat dari seseorang yang sudah tiada._

 _Sekarang Hinata merasa hidupnya benar-benar seperti boneka, Hinata tidak bisa mengabaikan perkataan nenek Uruchi, karena perjodohan itu juga keinginan terakhirnya._

 **Flashback end**

Hinata berhadapan dengan Shisui, tidak seperti biasanya Shisui terlihat begitu berwibawa karena seragam yang di kenakannya, pemuda itu juga terlihat tinggi, dan jujur saja Hinata sempat terkejut melihat jati diri Shisui yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Shisu-san? bukankah kau ingin bicara denganku?" tanya Hinata tanpa kegugupan sama sekali.

"Jika kau ingin berbicara tentang pembatalan perjodohan ini, semua sudah terlambat, aku sudah mengambil keputusan, kalian semua para Uchiha harus menerimanya." ucapan Hinata terdengar begitu dingin, Shisui masih terdiam.

"Jika kau tidak punya bahan untuk dibicarakan, aku akan pergi sekarang!!" Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan kemudian berjalan.

"Aku ingin pernikahan ini dirahasiakan!" ucap Shisui membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, gadis itu berhenti berjalan kemudian kembali berbalik.

"Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha, dan mereka semua sudah setuju." lanjut Shisui.

" _As you wish Mr Uchiha!!_ " ucap Hinata, gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shisui.

Shisui membuang napas lelah, kenapa semua menjadi rumit? Hinata bersikap begitu dingin, bukan itu yang dia harapkan, rencana yang sudah dibuatnya gagal, Hinata memang membencinya tapi seharusnya mereka tidak jadi menikah.

 **Another Love**

Hinata sedikit kesulitan membawa Sasuke yang sedang mabuk, pemuda itu meminta dirinya untuk bertemu, dengan terpaksa Hinata menuruti kemauan Sasuke, pemuda itu memohon padanya untuk kembali.

Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata menikah dengan Shisui, tapi semua terlambat Hinata bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana dia pernah begitu mencintai pemuda itu.

Penghianatan yang Sasuke lakukan begitu melukai hatinya, sehingga rasa cintanya berubah menjadi kebencian, dan sekarang apakah perasaannya pada Shisui juga sama?

Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman Uchiha Mansion, membopong Sasuke yang sedang mabuk berat, untung saja beberapa pelayan membantunya.

"Apa dia membuatmu kesulitan?" Hinata terkejut saat mendengar suara Shisui, sedang apa pemuda itu di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, mungkin Hinata lupa Shisui juga seorang Uchiha.

"Nenekku sedang sakit, dia memintaku untuk tetap tinggal." ucap Shisui, Hinata hanya terdiam, begitukah sikap calon pengantin yang akan menikah?

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti, sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang!" ucap Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi Uchiha- _san_!!" apakah Hinata lupa bahwa dirinya juga akan menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Shisui tersenyum kecut, namun tidak memungkiri dalam hatinya begitu bergejolak, sakit sekali saat orang yang kau cintai mengacuhkanmu.

Shisui tidak bisa mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, sudah terlambat, tapi memang lebih baik seperti itu, demi melindungi Hinata.

 **Another Love**

 _ **Di suatu tempat...**_

"Tuan, kita sudah tahu siapa anggota keluarga Uchiha yang kita cari selama ini!!" ucap seorang pria dengan rambutnya yang berwarna jingga.

"Benarkah??" pria yang di panggil tuan merasa tidak percaya.

"Benar, identitas dan latar belakangnya sudah kita ketahui! dia bukan salah satu dari saingan anda, melainkan seorang petugas abdi negara, selama ini dia menyamar menjadi pekerja di salah satu _departement store milik anda."_ pria itu berkata panjang lebar, kemudian menunjukkan satu lembar foto bergambar seseorang dengan seragam polisinya.

"Ch, kau pasti salah, aku tidak pernah melihat orang ini, aku mengenal seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha!!" pria itu melempar foto tersebut, tapi pria bawahannya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku punya informasi baru untuk anda tuan." ucap pria itu lagi.

 **Another Love**

Mungkin bagi pasangan lain, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu, karena kita akan menikah, tapi tidak bagi Hinata, hari ini terasa begitu berat baginya, menjadi pengantin boneka yang sudah diatur.

Gaun putih panjang dan sederhana, bukan gaun pengantin pada umumnya yang punya desain rumit, hanya gaun polos tanpa lengan, riasan yang sederhana pula, pernikahan yang tidak dihadiri banyak orang, hanya kedua pihak keluarga saja kecuali Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak hadir di acara pernikahan.

Setelah acara selesai semua kembali begitu saja, hanya nenek Uruchi dan ibu Hinata yang tampak bahagia, Hinata dan Shisui juga pindah ke rumah milik mereka yang sudah disiapkan.

"Nenek sangat senang hari ini, akhirnya keinginan suamiku sudah terwujud, sekarang dia pasti merasa tenang disana." ucap nenek Uruchi pada Hinata dan Shisui, mereka hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan nenek Uruchi.

"Kakek Hiromi juga pasti sangat senang!!" ucap Hinata disertai senyum manisnya.

"Kalian harus hidup bahagia, saling menghargai dan saling mencintai!" ucap nenek Uruchi.

Pesan orang tua terkadang menjadi sebuah doa untuk anak-anaknya, dan seorang nenek biasanya jauh lebih menyayangi cucu mereka dari pada anaknya.

 **Another Love.**

Hinata dan Shisui sudah berada di rumah baru milik mereka berdua, sebenarnya itu adalah rumah warisan dari kakek Teyaki dan Hiromi, rumah yang sudah di renovasi dengan gaya modern.

"Wah, nyaman sekali!!" Hinata merentangkan kedua tangan dan menghirup udara segar, kamarnya berhadapan dengan taman belakang yang ditata sedemikian rupa, ditumbuhi bunga cantik dan tanaman lain yang membuatnya tampak lebih indah.

Shisui tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata, tapi memang benar rumah tersebut memang sangat nyaman, di dominasi warna putih seperti sofa juga karpet, dua taman didepan dan dibelakang membuat udara di dalam rumah tetap segar.

"Mau makan siang denganku nyonya Uchiha?" Hinata terkejut saat mendengar suara Shisui atau suaminya.

"Ap-Apa, aku bisa memasaknya sendiri!" jawab Hinata gugup, wajahnya merona sangat mengingat Shisui adalah suaminya.

"Jadi kau bisa memasak?" tanya Shisui, Hinata terdiam.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku hanya bisa bersolek saja begitu?" Hinata berkata kesal, gadis itu hendak pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

 _Grebb..._

Hinata terkejut saat Shisui menggenggam tangannya, gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap Shisui.

"Itu lebih baik, bersikap ketus padaku dari pada bersikap dingin." Hinata mengerjap, gadis itu menepuk kepalanya, bukankah dia sedang marah pada Shisui?

"Hm, tapi kau berhutang penjelasan padaku?" Hinata menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang dirimu sejak awal?"

"Jujur saja, aku benci dan kecewa, aku tidak suka dibohongi!!" ucap Hinata, Shisui menghela napas.

"Ada alasan untuk itu, kau tidak perlu tahu, tidak untuk saat ini." jawab Shisui, Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kecewa dengan jawaban Shisui.

"Lalu mana seragam polisimu itu? jadi profesimu sebagai kuli panggul itu palsu? Oh, Shisui-san hubungan yang di landasi dengan kebohongan itu tidak akan bertahan lama." ucap Hinata.

"Sudahlah kita bicarakan ini nanti, untuk sementara kita seperti ini saja, dan kuharap tidak ada yang tahu tentang pernikahan kita!" Hinata mengedikan bahunya seolah tidak peduli.

"Dan malam ini adalah malam pertama kita, ayo kita lewati bersama!!" Hinata membulatkan matanya, Shisui sudah mulai menggodanya lagi.

"Dan kita hanya berdua sayang." Shisui berjalan mendekati Hinata, gadis itu mundur karena Shisui terus menghimpitnya sampai ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Kedua tangan Shisui mengurung Hinata, dan sekarang terlihat jelas tubuh Shisui sangat tinggi, Hinata menelan ludah, apakah Shisui akan menyerangnya, tapi kalau hal itu memang terjadi Shisui punya hak untuk melakukannya, seorang pria bisa melakukan hubungan intim tanpa perasaan cinta.

Dan yang paling Hinata tidak suka adalah, tekadnya untuk membenci Shisui menghilang begitu saja, gadis itu terpaku dengan kungkungan tangan Shisui, mengamati setiap lekuk wajah pemuda itu, dan entah bagaimana kelanjutannya, Hinata memejamkan mata dengan degup jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

 _'Perasaan apa ini?'_

 **To be continue...**

 **Fiuhhh chap berapa ini...**

 **Benar-benar lelet Gomenasai Minna..**

 **Semoga kalian suka chap ini..**

 **I love you all**

 **see you next chapter**

 **salam aisyaeva**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy reading**

"Buka matamu, nona!!" Shisui berbisik ditelinga Hinata, gadis itu membuka mata secara perlahan, Shisui masih mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan mata? katanya kau mau memasak?" Shisui masih menggoda Hinata, gadis itu menelan ludah, karena wajah Shisui begitu dekat.

"Eh??"

"Kalau kau menunggu sesuatu yang panas kau harus bersabar dan menunggu sampai malam." godaan Shisui membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya, gadis itu mendelik tidak suka.

"Itu tidak lucu!!" ucap Hinata ketus, gadis itu menurunkan tangan Shisui kemudian melipat tangan didada.

"Mm, Bagaimana kalau kita siapkan kamar supaya kita bisa berbagi, hn!!" Shisui suka sekali menggoda Hinata.

"Dalam mimpimu tuan, aku akan tidur di kamar lain!!" jawab Hinata ketus.

"Ya, tapi itu jika nenekku dan ibumu mengijinkannya!!" Shisui tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Shisui berkata seperti itu.

"Nenek dan ibumu akan menginap malam ini untuk memastikan kita melewati malam pertama dengan baik." Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Apa??? aduh bagaimana ini? apa yang kita lakukan!!" Hinata panik mendengar ucapan Shisui.

"Tenanglah, kita hanya perlu tidur bersama, itu saja!!" Hinata memutar matanya bosan.

"Dasar kepala kasur!! kenapa yang ada di pikiranmu hanya tidur dan tidur!! ya sudah tidur sana, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut mereka." Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Shisui untuk menyiapkan semua keperluanya.

"Kepala kasur?? ada-ada saja." senyum Shisui terlihat lebih lebar, ya menggoda Hinata sangat menyenangkan untuknya, semua terasa cukup untuk Shisui, cukup seperti itu, Hinata tidak perlu tahu lebih tentang dirinya.

 **Another Love**

"Wah, rumahnya indah sekalii!!" Hikari ibu Hinata memekik saat melihat dekorasi dan desain rumah baru Hinata, sedangkan nenek Uruchi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ibu mertua dari Shisui, saat baru tiba mereka di sambut dengan jamuan makan malam yang lezat.

"Ibu jaga sikapmu, jangan kampungan seperti ini!!" Hinata menggerutu dan berbisik pada ibunya.

"Nyonya Uruchi bagaimana kalau kita lihat kamar mereka!!" tanpa mendengar ucapan Hinata, kedua wanita beda usia itu segera menuju kamar pengantin baru tersebut, Hinata dan Shisui hanya bisa saling melirik, mengikuti dua wanita tersebut yang menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Wahhhh, ya ampun ibu tidak menyangka kalian sudah menyiapkan semua untuk malam pertama!!" Hinata tersenyum masam, salahkan Shisui yang sudah mengatur semuanya.

Tempat tidur dengan sprei putih bersih, ada kelambu yang terikat rapi di setiap sudut tiang ranjang, taburan bunga mawar merah, putih dan merah muda juga menghiasi tempat tidur tersebut dan ditata dengan bentuk hati ditengahnya.

Lilin-lilin ditata sedemikian rupa, wangi lembut juga tercium dengan aroma yang menenangkan, cahaya lampu yang temaram juga membuat suasana kamar semakin nyaman .

"Ini sangat romantis!!" Hikari dan nenek Uruchi tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah sayang kalau begitu nenek dan ibumu akan ke kamar kami, kau tidurlah bersama suamimu!!" nenek Uruchi tertawa lebar.

"Tentu saja nek, sepertinya istriku sudah kelelahan!!" Shisui merangkul pundak Hinata, mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Jangan lupa buatkan nenek cicit yang manis yaa??" bisik nenek Uruchi pada Shisui yang tentu saja didengar oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah nenek, aku akan segera membuatnya." jawab Shisui dan dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hinata.

 **Another Love**

Hinata benar-benar merasa gelisah, Shisui hanya menatap Hinata yang mondar-mandir diruangan kamar, gadis itu tampak cemas.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah larut!!" Shisui yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terus melihat Hinata, pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang bertabur bunga.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu santai Shisui- _san_!!" Hinata melipat tangannya, sedangkan Shisui hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya harus bagaimana? apakah harus seperti drama televisi, dimana aku harus tidur di sofa atau dibawah dan kau tidur di kasur hangat dan empuk, begitu?" Shisui berkata panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Shisui.

"Tidak saling mencintai bukan alasan untuk tidak berbagi tempat tidur, kita sudah menikah, memang apa salahnya tidur bersama? kau tidak akan hamil hanya karena tidur denganku, kecuali kalau kita melakukan itu!!" wajah Hinata memerah saat mendengar ucapan Shisui.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidur disini, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksa." Shisui menepuk tempat tidur tepat disampingnya, sejujurnya apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tidur bersama!!" Hinata yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya naik ketempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai ke leher, Shisui menahan tawa melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Jangan menatapku saat aku sedang tidur, dan jangan mencuri kesempatan, kau mengerti!!!" ucap Hinata, Shisui menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Walaupun aku tidak yakin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!" tambah Hinata, gadis itu memejamkan mata entah dia tidur atau tidak tapi hembusan napasnya terdengar halus dan tenang, Shisui tersenyum tulus kemudian melakukan hal sama yaitu tertidur dengan posisi terlentang

 _Pukul 07:00 pagi..._

Hinata merasa terganggu oleh suara tawa yang terdengar dari balik pintu, dengan mata yang terpejam dia bisa mengenali suara tawa tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu dan nenek dari suaminya.

 _'Shisui??'_

Hinata membuka mata dari rasa nyaman dalam tidurnya, terasa hangat dengan wangi maskulin, tapi matanya semakin terbuka lebar, dia menelan ludah dan sedikit gugup.

 _'Hwaa kenapa seperti ini?? memalukan!'_

Hinata memeluk punggung Shisui yang tidur membelakanginya, punggung yang terlihat tegap dan lebar hanya tertutup kaos putih dan wangi.

Dengan segera Hinata terbangun karena takut si pemilik punggung menyadari kecerobohannya, tanpa dia sadari orang itu sudah membuka matanya sejak tadi, tentu saja suara tawa ibu mertua dan neneknya membuat pemuda itu juga terbangun dari tidurnya, apalagi yang dilakukan kedua wanita tersebut selain mengintip anak dan menantunya.

 **Flashback**

 _Hinata_ _sudah terlelap, bukankah dia ragu bisa tidur nyenyak? tapi gadis itu sudah pergi ke alam mimpi sejak tadi, sebaliknya Shisui merasa kesulitan bahkan untuk memejamkan matanya._

 _Pemuda itu tidak bisa menepati janjinya, saat ini tatapannya tertuju pada Hinata yang tidur pulas, pemuda itu terkejut saat Hinata berbalik ke arahnya, bibirnya sangat menggoda dan sedikit terbuka, tangan Shisui terulur dan ingin mengusap bibir dengan warna pink itu._

 _Sesekali terdengar suara lenguhan dari mulut Hinata, mungkin gadis itu kelelahan dan tidak merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya, Shisui mengusap rambut Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terlihat tenang._

 _Shisui berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri, tentu saja dirinya tergoda pada Hinata, suasana kamar yang romantis ditambah pengantin wanita yang dia cintai._

 _Pada a_ _khirnya Shisui memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya, membelakangi Hinata untuk menghindari hal yang dia inginkan, Hinata terlalu menggoda saat ini._

 _Grebb..._

 _Shisui terkejut, tangan putih Hinata melingkar di perutnya, gadis itu memeluknya dari belakang,_ _dia ragu untuk melepaskan tangan gadis itu, bagaimana jika gadis itu terbangun dan salah paham._

 _Maka Shisui memilih untuk membiarkannya, walaupun dirinya tidak bisa tertidur dan tidak bisa bergerak._

 **Flashback end**

Hinata menatap seragam polisi Shisui yang menggantung di lemari sangat rapi dan wangi, Hinata mengambilnya kemudian menyimpannya di atas tempat tidur untuk di pakai Shisui, tidak lupa sepatu dan kaos kakinya.

"Wah, kau memang istri idaman!" Shisui baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya.

"Hm, ini karena nasehat dari nenek kemarin, sebelum pulang beliau berpesan supaya aku selalu menyiapkan semua keperluanmu." ucap Hinata sambil menyiapkan tas Shisui.

"Kalau kau keberatan, kau tidak perlu melakukannya!" ucap Shisui sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan meminta bayaran darimu." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan!" tambah Hinata.

"Kau memang istri yang baik sayang, tapi keluarlah aku mau berpakaian dulu." Shisui mendorong Hinata pelan menuju pintu, gadis itu hanya menurut.

 **Another Love**

Sarapan pertama di hari kedua pernikahan mereka, Shisui dan Hinata makan dengan tenang, dan lahap.

"Kau kuliah hari ini? aku bisa mengantarmu dengan sepeda motorku!!" ucap Shisui menggoda Hinata, mengingat kembali saat Hinata ketakutan naik sepeda motornya.

"Aku mengambil cuti, aku harus menata ulang isi rumah ini!! dan kau sendiri pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini??" ucap Hinata.

"Ada anggota polisi baru yang dipindahkan dari Okinawa, Sai Iguri, pangkatnya sama denganku, dan rencananya pihak kantor akan mengadakan acara penyambutan!" ucap Shisui panjang lebar.

"Wah, berarti dia itu sainganmu Shisui- _san_?"

"Tapi aku kurang setuju jika penyambutan untuknya terlalu berlebihan!" jawab Shisui.

"Ahh, kau hanya iri!" Hinata tertawa seolah mengejek suaminya.

"Mungkin reputasinya lebih bagus darimu?" lanjut Hinata, Shisui hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia penembak jitu, tapi kau tahu kenapa dia dipindahkan?" Hinata mendengus.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang urusan seperti itu!!" tegas Hinata.

"Dia akan menjadi partnerku untuk menangkap penjahat yang sedang kami selidiki, komisaris tidak puas dengan pekerjaanku dan anak buahku!!" Hinata menatap Shisui.

"Sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!!" Shisui tersenyum, dia lupa dirinya dan Hinata tidak perlu berbagi karena pernikahan mereka hanya di atas kertas.

"Aku berangkat, jaga dirimu, dan terima kasih untuk sarapannya!!" Shisui beranjak disusul Hinata yang mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Ingatlah satu hal, jangan menerima tamu yang tidak kau kenal, hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu yang penting." Hinata tertawa mendengar nasihat Shisui.

"Ayolah, kenapa tertawa? itu untuk kebaikanmu!!" ucap Shisui.

"Iya baiklah tuan!!" jawab Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya.

 **Another Love**

Hinata kembali ke kamar setelah Shisui berangkat, bermaksud untuk memulai pekerjaannya, tapi tanpa sengaja dia melihat sebuah benda di meja rias yang pastinya milik Shisui.

"Inikan dompet Shisui- _san..._!!"

Hinata mengambil benda tersebut, berniat menyimpannya, namun rasa penasaran membuat tangannya gatal ingin membuka lipatan benda tersebut.

"Ish, Hinata jangan lancang !!!"

Hinata menepuk kepalanya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka dompet Shisui.

"Aku hanya takut melihat ada foto wanita lain..!!" Hinata bergumam kemudian menyimpan benda itu ke dalam lemari.

 **To be continue**

 **Halahh ...**

 **Aku tuh lelet buat cerita ini ... gomene reader semua ...**

 **Nah mudah2an yg kangen cerita ini bisa terobati kangennya ...**

 **I love you all**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy reading**

Menjadi istri seorang penegak hukum dengan pangkat yang tinggi di usia muda, sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Hinata, terlebih pernikahan itu karena perjodohan.

Dulu Hinata berpikir akan memiliki suami seorang pengusaha, tentu semua karena ruang lingkup sosialnya, terlebih mantan kekasihnya Sasuke juga seorang calon pengusaha.

Rencana hanya tinggal rencana, hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus terputus karena keegoisan pemuda itu, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menyesal, semua belum terlambat, bagaimana jika dia tahu sifat buruk Sasuke setelah menikah nanti, itu akan lebih menyakitkan bukan?

Dan sekarang dia menikah dengan Uchiha lain yang sama sekali tidak di kenalinya, tapi apa ruginya, suaminya seorang polisi, baik hati mungkin, dan terlihat bertanggung jawab.

Tapi Hinata tidak akan mudah untuk percaya lagi, Shisui juga menipunya bahkan pernah mempermainkan perasaannya, bisa saja sikap baiknya itu juga hanya sandiwara.

Status Hinata sudah berubah, sekarang dia adalah istri dari seorang perwira polisi sejak satu minggu yang lalu, biasanya penampilan wanita yang sudah bersuami akan mengalami perubahan misal dari cara berpakaian atau riasan.

Lipstik merah mewarnai bibir Hinata, terlihat cantik dan juga dewasa, gaun sederhana yang melekat di tubuhnya terlihat pas dan berbeda dari biasanya, gaun dengan panjang selutut terlihat manis untuk Hinata.

Hari sudah sore, semua pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai, saat pulang dari kampus Hinata menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang tertunda, setelah itu Hinata membersihkan diri untuk menyambut kepulangan Shisui.

Dengan santai Hinata duduk di ruang keluarga sambil membaca sebuah majalah, membuka setiap lembaran tersebut sampai dia mememukan sebuah artikel yang membuatnya merasa malu.

 _'Cara menggoda suami.'_

"Eh??" Hinata segera menutup majalah tersebut, mengingat kata-kata yang di artikan sedikit jorok dan mengarah pada hal berbau keintiman suami istri, di tambah ada gambar yang terlihat panas bagi Hinata, tapi hal itu masih wajar jika Hinata membacanya, dia punya suami yang penting bukan suami orang yang dia goda.

"Ohh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku terjebak dengan hal-hal seperti itu?" bagaimana tidak bahkan di tempat umum seperti taman bermain pun para ibu muda tanpa rasa malu membahas keintiman mereka bersama suami masing-masing.

Hinata menatap diri di cermin, tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, hanya warna lipstiknya saja yang terlihat kontras dengan gaunnya yang berwarna putih bersih.

Dan sampai bel rumahnya berbunyi Hinata terkejut dengan segera dia membuka pintu untuk suaminya yang pulang kerja.

"Aku pulang!!" Shisui tersenyum dan menatap Hinata.

"Selamat datang!!" ucap Hinata, gadis itu terkejut karena ternyata Shisui tidak sendirian.

Hinata menatap lekat pemuda yang datang bersama Shisui, rambutnya hitam dan berkulit pucat, seragam yang sama dengan suaminya, pemuda itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Dia adalah Sai Iguri, kau ingat orang yang kuceritakan? dia rekan baruku!" ucap Shisui pada Hinata, sedangkan pemuda bernama Sai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat sore nona…!!" ucap Sai pada Hinata.

"Oh, selamat sore, silahkan masuk!!" Hinata mempersilahkan kedua pemuda tersebut untuk masuk.

"Adikmu sangat cantik Uchiha san!" Hinata menekuk alisnya mendengar ucapan Sai, apakah Shisui mengatakan kalau dia adalah adiknya, ohh Hinata lupa tentu saja pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan.

"Ahh, sebenarnya dia istriku, Sai!" sangat terlihat pemuda bernama Sai terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dan Hinata juga menatap tidak percaya pada suaminya.

Shisui dan Hinata menjamu Sai dengan makan malam, mereka bercengkrama dan bercerita tentang pengalaman hidup kecuali Hinata, ya Shisui dan Sai tampak begitu akrab, mereka tertawa dengan candaan dan basa basi lainnya.

 **Another Love**

Suasana malam berbintang, sangat romantis bagi pasangan yang saling mencintai, tapi tidak bagi Hinata dan Shisui, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, setelah Sai pamit untuk pulang, suasana rumah kembali sepi.

Hinata melirik bagian lain tempat tidurnya, dimana suaminya juga berbaring di sana, iya Hinata dan Shisui memang memutuskan untuk tidur dalam satu ranjang, seperti yang dikatakan Shisui tidak perlu membuat drama seperti di film roman picisan, mereka bisa tidur bersama tanpa melakukan hal lainnya.

"Shisui-san …!!" Hinata memanggil suaminya, dia tahu pemuda itu belum tidur.

"Hmm…" Shisui bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!" Hinata berkata pada Shisui yang memunggunginya.

"Iya katakan saja!" Shisui berbalik dan sekarang mereka berhadapan dengan posisi berbaring.

"Tentang temanmu itu, kenapa kau mengatakan aku ini istrimu, bukankah kau ingin merahasiakan pernikahan kita?" ucap Hinata, ya hal itu sangat mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Shisui, dan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan seperti itu, orang itu baru kau kenal!" Shisui tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kupikir kau keberatan, Sai orang yang sangat baik, dan aku percaya padanya!" jawab Shisui sambil menatap Hinata.

"Maaf, tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak baik darinya, dan aku tidak suka padanya! entahlah mungkin ini hanya perasaanku!" ucap Hinata panjang lebar, iya tadi siang saat Sai berkunjung ke rumah, Hinata merasa bahwa Sai bukan orang yang baik, ada rasa takut saat mata Sai menatapnya.

"Dia orang asing, jadi kau harus berhati-hati Shisui-san…!" Shisui menatap lekat Hinata.

"He-Hey, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Tadi sore kau terlihat sangat cantik!!" ucap Shisui sambil tersenyum.

"Ap-Apa??" kegugupan Hinata semakin membuat Shisui senang, wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Kau seperti sedang menggodaku!" wajah Hinata seperti tomat matang, gadis itu merasa malu.

"Aku tidak begitu!!" jawab Hinata ketus.

"Kau seperti … "

"Hentikan Shisui-san!!" Hinata menghentikan ucapan Shisui, dia juga memberikan cubitan kecil di pinggang Shisui dan membuat pemuda itu merasa geli. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau nakal, aku akan menghukummu!!" Shisui bangun memegang kedua tangan Hinata, gadis itu meronta karena takut Shisui membalas perbuatannya. Dan benar saja pemuda itu menggelitiknya.

Hinata terus meronta dan tanpa sengaja tubuh Shisui terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya, posisi Hinata yang terlentang tertindih tubuh suaminya.

Seketika suara tawa mereka berhenti dan berganti dengan tatapan yang membuat mereka merasa canggung. Hinata merasakan nafas hangat Shisui di wajahnya, gadis itu menelan ludah, jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

Shisui merasakan kegugupan Hinata, dia tersenyum saat melihat pipi gadis itu merona.

 _'Cantik sekali! bibir itu aku ingin mengecupnya...!'_

 _'Aku suka matamu yang berbinar!'_

Hinata semakin gugup, dengan cepat dia memukul pelan dada Shisui, pemuda itu meringis dan menyentuh dadanya.

"Eh? k-kau baik-baik saja? Shisui- _san_ apa kau terluka? maafkan aku!!" Hinata panik dengan segera dia bangun dan menyentuh dada Shisui yang dipukulnya tadi.

"Sakit sekali!" ucap Shisui dan Hinata semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi pukulanku tidak keras, di-dimana yang sakit?" Hinata meraba dada Shisui.

Greb ...

Tangan Shisui menyentuhnya kemudian menuntun tangan Hinata menuju dada kirinya.

"Di sini, rasanya sakit di sini!" Hinata menghembuskan napas, dia mencubit lagi dada Shisui.

"Kau menyebalkan!!" ucap Hinata ketus, gadis itu turun dari tempat tidur, menyambar ponselnya yang berada di nakas kemudian pergi ke luar kamar.

 **Another Love**

Detak jantung Hinata berdebar tidak karuan, gadis itu menepuk dadanya supaya debaran itu menghilang, wajahnya terasa panas dan mungkin memerah.

"Hufff... " Beberapa kali menghembuskan napas untuk menghilangkan sesak di dadanya.

 _'Ada apa denganku?'_

Beberapa hari ini Hinata merasa gelisah, penyebabnya? tiga hari yang lalu dia mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke pergi ke luar negri tepatnya ke London untuk meneruskan kuliah, sebelum pemuda itu pergi Hinata mendapat pesan singkat darinya.

Sasuke menyampaikan permintaan maafnya dan juga penyesalan atas perbuatannya, tapi Hinata tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya juga merasa tersentuh, Hinata menerima semua keputusan Sasuke.

Tapi bukan tentang perasaan terhadap Sasuke yang jadi masalah, ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Pernikahannya dengan Shisui akan seperti apa untuk ke depannya Hinata tidak tahu, sikap Shisui sangat baik bahkan terlalu baik membuat Hinata muak dengan sandiwara pemuda itu.

Ayolah! Hinata itu punya perasaan yang sensitif, mudah tersentuh dan juga mudah sakit hati, lalu apakah dia juga mudah jatuh cinta?

 _'Jatuh cinta?'_

"Ish, bodoh, itu konyol, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya!" Hinata menepuk kepalanya.

 _'Tapi jika itu benar, apa salahnya jatuh cinta pada suami sendiri? dia milikmu, kau punya hak untuk itu!_..

Dua sisi dalam diri Hinata seolah beradu argumentasi dan saling menekan satu sama lain. Bagaimana jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? memalukan.

Hinata memilih bersandar di sofa malas ruangan keluarga, kaki yang diangkat dan diselonjorkan membuatnya terasa santai.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?" Hinata membuka matanya yang terpejam. Dilihatnya Shisui yang berdiri menjulang di pinggir sofa yang sedang dia gunakan.

"Ada apa?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi. Sepertinya dia mengikuti Hinata keluar kamar.

"Tidak ada!" gadis itu menjawab singkat. Menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ya sudah!" Hinata menurunkan tangannya. Gadis itu hanya menatap tidak percaya saat Shisui pergi begitu saja.

"Ishh, menyebalkan, dasar tidak peka." gadis itu mendesis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 **Another Love**

Satu minggu kembali terlewati, Hinata semakin merasa gelisah, bahkan dia hanya bisa menatap punggung Shisui saat pemuda itu sedang tidur. Kesibukan Shisui membuat mereka jarang bertemu, dan kemarin malam Shisui tidak bisa pulang karena terlalu sibuk.

"Hey, ada apa, Hinata? kau terlihat tidak semangat!" Tenten bertanya.

"Aku merasa jenuh, Tenten." ucap Hinata, saat ini kedua gadis tersebut berada di sebuah restoran pinggir kota, tempat yang dipilih Hinata untuk berkeluh kesah dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau memikirkan suamimu atau mantan pacarmu?" gadis berambut coklat ikal itu bertanya lagi.

"Apa? tidak ada, ahh aku tidak tahu." jawab Hinata sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kupikir kau jatuh cinta pada suamimu." ucap Tenten, ya gadis itu tahu perihal pernikahan Hinata karena dia adalah sahabat terbaik Hinata.

"Dan aku tahu dia juga mencintaimu, sayang." Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? kau memang tidak peka, aku pernah melihat tatapannya saat di restoran dulu, saat kau menciumnya di depan Sasuke." ucap Tenten panjang lebar.

"Ap-Apa...?" wajah Hinata merona saat mengingat hal itu.

"Hhh, aku jadi pusing, kalian berdua suami istri yang payah." gerutu Tenten.

"Ayolah, Tenten, beri saran untukku!" Hinata merajuk dan menarik-narik tangan sahabatnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu, kau minta saran saja pada orang itu!" ucap Tenten sambil menatap ke salah satu sudut restoran tersebut.

"Shisui- _san_?" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang pelan, degup jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang secara tiba-tiba.

Di sudut ruangan terlihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam kepolisian lengkap, duduk seorang diri sambil memainkan ponsel, dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu atau punya janji dengan seseorang di tempat tersebut.

 _'Shisui-san, sedang apa dia di sini?'_

 _'Apa dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku?'_

Hinata bermonolog dengan pemikirannya, gadis itu masih menatap heran pada sang suami tanpa ada niat untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Cepat ke sana!" Tenten berkata seolah menyuruh Hinata untuk menghampiri Shisui.

"Tenten, sepertinya dia tidak melihat kita?" jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan tatapan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? hampiri saja!"

"Tidak bisa, mungkin dia sedang bertugas, aku tidak mau mengganggunya." jawab Hinata ragu.

"Ini jam makan siang, dia pasti sedang beristirahat, ayolah, kau harus mengambil langkah." ucap Tenten semangat.

"Langkah apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Mengambil hatinya, sebelum dia kembali pada kekasihnya yang kau ceritakan waktu itu." jawab Tenten.

"Nona Koyuki?" wajah Hinata berubah sendu, kenapa dia lupa bahwa Shisui masih punya kekasih.

Mata Hinata dan Tenten masih tertuju pada Shisui, dan benar saja pemuda itu sedang menunggu seseorang, saat lonceng pintu restoran berbunyi Shisui mengalihkan perhatian, senyumnya terpatri, seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat pemuda dan gadis cantik itu berpelukan mesra, bahkan di depan pengunjung restoran yang lain.

Sungguh sakit hati Hinata saat melihat pemandangan tersebut, apa yang sedang di lakukan Shisui di belakangnya, dan siapa gadis itu? Hinata merasa di khianati untuk kedua kalinya, apakah para Uchiha punya kebiasaan yang sama yaitu bermain dengan banyak wanita.

 **Another Love**

 _'Kau jatuh cinta, kau bisa menyangkal beribu kali, sayang'_

 _'Jangan mengakui, jangan tunjukan itu, sayang.'_

 _'Ada apa dengan diriku, sayang?'_

 _'Kegelisahan macam apa ini, sayang?'_

 _'Sihir apa yang menimpaku, sayang?'_

"Arrrghhh, ... lagu macam apa ini?" Hinata mematikan layar televisi yang menayangkan acara musik romantis, sungguh dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, kejadian tadi siang di restoran masih teringat jelas dalam pikirannya.

Sudah malam, tapi Shisui belum juga pulang, Hinata menghentakkan kaki berulang kali karena merasa kesal.

"Dasar menyebalkan, aku tidak akan membuka pintu untukmu pak polisi!" Hinata tersenyum jahil, segera mengunci pintu dan masuk ke kamar.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah berani mencurangiku!" Hinata menunjuk foto Shisui yang terpajang di nakas dekat lampu meja.

Mungkin sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit gadis itu berbaring, dan akhirnya dia mendengar suara sepeda motor milik Shisui, gadis itu berpura-pura memejamkan mata.

Ting-tong...

"Rasakan itu," Hinata menahan tawa, di luar sana Shisui pasti sedang menunggunya membuka pintu, ayolah itu hukuman ringan untuk suaminya, Hinata jadi teringat pada sang ibu yang selalu memberi hukuman yang sama pada sang ayah karena hal serupa.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Ackhh..." Hinata sangat terkejut bahkan sedikit berteriak, kenapa Shisui bisa masuk? dan kenapa dia tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu di kamarnya.

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? apa kau sakit?" Hinata mengerjap saat Shisui duduk di sisi ranjang tepat di mana dia berbaring.

"Tidak?" Shisui menaikan satu alisnya.

"Lalu?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku sedang tidur, pertanyaan bodoh!" jawab Hinata ketus, pemuda itu tersenyum.

 _Deg_

Hinata terpana melihat senyum manis Shisui, wajahnya terasa memanas.

 _'Ish, memalukan.'_

"Aku senang, sepertinya istriku yang cantik sudah kembali seperti dulu." ucap Shisui.

"Aku sedang marah, kecewa dan ingin mencakar wajahmu, Shisui- _san_." gadis itu menarik selimut sampai batas lehernya.

"Apa alasannya?" Shisui menatap Hinata yang sedang berbaring.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" ucap Hinata dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Shisui tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Dengarkan aku, besok kita menginap di rumah ibuku, oke?" ucap Shisui, pemuda itu beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia melirik ke arah Hinata, gadis itu tidak memberi jawaban tetapi dia tahu istrinya mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

Hinata merasa bersalah karena mengacuhkan suaminya, gadis itu ingin bertanya tapi dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya, dia takut suaminya salah paham dan menyangka dia sedang cemburu.

 _Lalu kalau bukan cemburu perasaan apa itu namanya?_

Mungkin dirinya salah paham, tapi Shisui dan gadis itu mesra sekali, Hinata bisa melihat dari tatapan gadis tersebut, ada hubungan khusus antara mereka, lalu bagaimana dengan Koyuki, apakah Shisui juga menghianati gadis itu?

 _'Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu, Shisui-san.'_

 **To be continue**

 **Nah, duh story ini benar2 buat aku bingung dan kalut...**

 **Aku bakal namatin story ini jadi jangan khawatir ya ...**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang setia menunggu story ini...**

 **Aku ga bisa update cepet... kesibukan harian di rl ku juga sibuk ..**

 **Aku cuma punya waktu sedikit buat ngetik ... karena capek jd cuma bisa ketik sedikit demi sedikit ...**

 **Maaf update nya terlalu lelet...**

 **I Love you all**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


End file.
